Where Do Broken Hearts Go?
by Athenian Grace
Summary: It's a famous bet, really. Get the girl in the bed and get the money. Then dump her like yesterday's trash in front of the everyone to see. Blaise Zabini decides to takes the offer from Draco Malfoy. The target? Hermione Granger, of course.
1. Little Secrets

**Hey. I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger stretched with a loud yawn. She scratched her head and looked around. The sun was pouring in through her window. Smiling, she got out of bed and started getting ready. When she was finally done, she picked up potion books, hung her back pack on her shoulders and ran down the stairs. "Good morning, sunshine!" she heard a sarcastic voice call. Hermione groaned and looked at the head boy. "Aren't you going to stay a while?" Blaise Zabini asked, nudging Draco Malfoy next to him. "I made waffles." The blond burst into laughter as his best friend taunted the girl. She glared at them.

"What is he doing here? This is the head dorms"

"I was invited, Granger." Malfoy drawled. "Why don't you run along? I'm sure Weasel and Pothead is waiting for there little mudblood girlfriend." She didn't notice Blaise glare at Draco. Before either of them knew what was happening, Hermione drew her fist back and punched him. She turned on her heel and stomped out, listening to the way Draco squealed in pain. She giggled before running down the halls and into the Great Hall. Once she sat down, she realized what she had down. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny looked at her oddly when she gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Uh…" She said, hesitating. Why did she do that?!

"Why did you do what?" Ron said a he took a bite of his bread. Hermione looked at him. "You just said 'why did I do that?!' What did you do?"

"Oh…I didn't know I said that out loud…" She told them.

"Well?" Harry said. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "This morning, Zabini decided to invite Malfoy into our dorms."

Ginny patted her back. "It must be so hard to have a Slytherin as a dorm mate"

She nodded. "Malfoy insulted me so I sort of hit him" She said, muffling the last part by putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

"What did you say?" Seamus asked.

She moaned in horror. "I punched his face." She told them. They fell into a roar of laughter, making everyone in the hall look at them.

"GRANGER!" They heard. They turned to the door. Draco and Blaise walked into the hall in anger. She noticed that Draco didn't fix his bloody nose to show that she really did hit him. She looked away as Harry, Dean, Seamus and Ron built a protective wall around her. "Move out of the way, idiots," Draco growled. Hermione stood with a deep breath and pushed her friends away, ready to face the consequences. Draco grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her up to the teachers table. The Gryffindors started screaming in outrage. He pushed her in front of his head of house. "Professor Snape, Granger punched me this morning, just because Blaise invited me into his dorms!" Draco told him.

"Hey wait a second, that's not what happened!" Hermione shouted. "They insulted me and my friends! Of course I was going to retaliate!"

"Well of course I insulted your friends by saying that you actually dated them" he sneered. She lunged for him but someone pulled her back quickly, holding onto her by her waist.

"Let me go!"

"Granger!" She stood still as she realized who was holding her. Snape leant down. "My office, Granger. Now!" She jumped out of his arms and ran out of the great hall in embarrassment. The Gryffindors were yelling her name, but she ignored them. She ran down to the dungeons and into Severus' office, slamming the door and throwing herself into a chair. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed again. Severus sat down and looked at her. "I spoke with Dumbledore and because it was an offense against a student in my house, he has given me the right to punish you." She glared at him.

_Severus looked at the Granger House in shock. Above it was the horrid green light that formed itself into a snake and skull. He hadn't heard of this at the meeting! He raced in and looked around. "Miss Granger! Miss Granger, are you here?" He shouted. He looked into the living room and found Emma and John Granger on the floor, lifeless. He sighed and walked in. A whimper came from the side of the room and he turned towards it quickly. Severus bent down next to her. "Miss Granger?" He asked softly. She looked at him. _

"_You. You- you could have warned us! You could have said something!" Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she leaped forward and began pounding her fists into his chest. Severus sneered, but allowed her to anyway. "You're a terrible person! You're horrid! You did this on purpose!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her outside. "Let go! Let go of me!" He apperated away, to the closest he could get to Hogwarts. He started pulling her up, but she continued to protest. _

"_Hermione!" He shouted. She fell into silence at the call of her first name. "Hermione, listen to me. I didn't know any of this! I swear!" He told her firmly. She let out another whimper. _

"_My parents…" she whispered. "I want Harry. Ron. Gi-ginny, I need them!" she begged. Her knees grew week and he caught her before she could fell. Her body was shaking as she sobbed. _

_Severus shook his head sadly as he carried her up to the castle. _

_---_

_Severus glanced at her sleeping body. "We can't leave her alone. She must be taken in by someone," Dumbledore said softly. "Particularly in the order, so we know they can be trusted." Molly stood quickly. _

"_Me! My family will take her in!" she cried. Arthur shook his head sadly. _

"_Molly, as much as I want to, we don't have enough money to raise her," He said. He watched his son walk stroke Hermione's hair sadly. Her legs were draped over Harry's lap and Ginny was holding her hand. _

"_I'd love to take her in," Remus said. "But the ministry wouldn't allow it, because of my lycanthropy." _

"_I'll do it." A dark voice told them. Everyone, including Dumbledore, looked at the man in shock. _

"_Severus…" _

"_I'll do it as long as she agrees" He said quietly. _

"_Why?" Tonks asked in shock. _

_He shrugged. "She isn't the annoying little girl I thought she was" before any of them could say anything, he stood and walked over to the girl in question. Her three friends watched him cautiously as he shook her gently. She woke and looked at him. "May I speak to you in private?" he whispered. She looked at her friends who frowned. _

"_What are you going to do to her?" Ron asked. _

_He sighed. "Nothing, I swear. I just want to talk." Hermione nodded. _

"_Hermione are you sure?"_

_She smiled sadly. "He saved my life, after all." She told them quietly. _

"Severus! He called me a mudblood! He insulted my friends! I have no right to fight for myself?" she yelled in anger. The man sighed and rubbed his temples. After becoming her legal guardian, they formed a bond with each other, one of a brother and sister. They decided to keep it low, however, for the danger he could get in if he was discovered by Voldemort.

"Hermione, I'm not saying that you shouldn't have defended yourself, but punching another student? You're head girl! You could have given him detention!"

"That wouldn't have been satisfying enough," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked with a shake of his head. "What's my punishment, Sevvy?"

He glared at her. "You have not punishment, just tell everyone you do, and don't call me Sevvy. Go into the classroom now. It's time for potions, and for the love of god, act like you're angry at me." She sighed and left through the door that led to the classroom. They Slytherins were smirking at her. Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Hermione," Seamus whispered behind her. She turned and looked at him. "What did that greasy git do?" he asked furiously. She smiled sadly at him.

"Detention for a week," She said. She turned back, Harry and Ron smirking at her. Harry passed her her books and bag. She smiled at him thankfully.

"What really happened?" Harry asked her. She shrugged.

"He told me I should have just given Malfoy detention. He was angry, I could tell." As if on cue, Snape stormed in and looked at his students.

"Thanks to Miss Granger," He started. Everyone glared at her. "You will all learn how to make a NEWTS level potion." He waved his wand and the directions were on the board. "Begin." Everyone groaned and started their potions.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Hermione shouted as Ginny followed her into the Head Dorms. "If he wasn't-"

"If he wasn't what, Granger?" Blaise drawled. Hermione glanced at Ginny. Ginny gave a frown and shrugged. Hermione ignored the boy and walked up the stairs. "Hermione, wait!" She heard. She turned and looked back at Blaise. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to get into a fight this morning. I was just teasing. I didn't know Draco would insult you." Hermione scoffed. "No, really! I swear!" He told her. She frowned. Ginny nudged her with a nod.

"Yea, okay, Zabini. You're forgiven." The boy grinned.

"Great! I'll see you later, Granger!" he called as he ran out. Malfoy was leaning on the wall with a scowl on his face.

"She forgave you? Already?!"

Zabini smirked. "Get ready to empty your pockets, Malfoy, because I'm going to get her in my bed by that dance, I swear it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea"

"I can't believe you, Draco!" Zabini said softly. "Insulting her this morning! You completely ruined my chances."

"You're the one who started teasing her! And what else was I going to do? Let you win the bet?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"One of the rules was to not interfere."

"Well" Draco said cheekily. "I'm going to laugh when she turns you down."

Blaise glared ta him. "Don't worry. That's not going to happen"


	2. Little Outfits

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews. **

Hermione walked down the stairs quietly and looked up when Blaise cleared his throat. He smiled at her. "Hello, Hermione." He said. "I made breakfast." She looked down at the plates suspiciously. "Okay, I asked the house elves to make it, but the thought counts right?" He asked. She laughed and walked over to him.

"Why?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's an apology." He told her.

"I already forgave you."

"Then it's a 'please have breakfast with me, beautiful person' thing" he told her cheekily.

She frowned."I'm not beautiful."

Blaise felt his heart clench for the girl. She was insecure? The girl who helped Harry Potter tackle Voldemort down to his defeat? Blaise grimaced. "You don't think you're beautiful?"

"Not at all!" She said with an unconvincing laugh. "Why would all the boys be ignoring me if I was?" She made to walk to the door, but he grabbed her hand. She looked back at him. He was staring at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Don't let anything make you think different, Hermione Granger, because you're gorgeous." Okay, so that was a lie. He'd never thought she was that attractive before. She of course, did look quite beautiful this year, but not as much as the other girls. Hermione blushed.

"Stop that," she told him quietly.

"I'm not doing anything but telling the truth! Is that what you want me to stop? Okay then. Hermione Granger, you are the ugliest person I've ever seen," She laughed and he smiled at her. "Come on, have breakfast with me." She nodded before she cursed silently.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I promised Dean that I would help him with something this morning"

"Dean?" he asked stiffly. "Who's Dean?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't!" He said crossly. "Go on. Go snog- I mean- talk to Dean."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend." She stated. "I'll see you later, Zabini." When he was sure she was gone, Blaise punched the table. Great. Competition. Now what was he going to do? He sighed and picked his bag up. There was no way in hell that he was going to loose his money and his Firebolt 3000 to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She tapped her quill softly as she thought of what to write. Hermione put her quill down. She looked around and watched Ron hug Luna tightly. Harry had Ginny's head resting on his lap and they were talking animatedly. She sighed and smoothed her hair back. She wasn't that bad looking was she? Maybe Blaise was being serious when he said those things to her.

She stood unnoticeably and walked to the bathroom. She examined herself slowly and frowned. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore. It was curly, yes, but it wasn't out of control. Her chocolate eyes sparkled and the sun her skin tanned over the years. With help from her dentist parents, her teeth were white and as perfect as they could be. Hermione quickly shrugged her robe off and looked down at the body she was hiding. Her chest was filled and her waist curved lightly. When wearing regular muggle shirts, her slender stomach seemed to bring out her breasts even more. Hermione rubbed her cheek in exasperation. "So if I look like Ginny and all the other girls, why don't I have a boyfriend?" she whined in a whisper.

"Hermione?" She heard Harry call. "Hey, Hermione! Where are you?" She rolled her eyes and picked her robe up. She walked out, closing her eyes.

"Yea, yea I'm here. What's the…why is everyone staring at me like that?" She asked. Ginny was gaping at her. She let out a low whistle.

"Hermione, what have you been hiding from us?" She said with a laugh. She pushed Harry away and walked to her friend. Hermione suddenly realized what they were looking at. She gasped and tried to put her robe on, but Ginny pulled it away. "Don't you dare! When did you get this body, Mione?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. It just developed. It's not like I bought it"

Ginny grinned. "You've been keeping this beautiful girl away from the world. Do you know how many boys would be mooning over you?" Ginny glanced at the others and found Ron and Harry staring at the girl's chest. She cleared her throat and the two closed their mouths.

"Mione," Harry said slowly. "Put your robe on."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because your… they're huge and we really don't want to beat anyone up right now!" Ron finished for him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. It's a Saturday and I think I'll stay in my outfit." She told them confidently.

Ron smirked. "Well it's time for dinner. Where all of the school is going to see you."

Her eyes widened. "Well maybe I'll just put the robe on and-"Luna and Ginny jumped up and grabbed her arms. "Hey!"

"You are going to go down there and show the world just what you're made of, Hermione Granger." Luna told her. "If we're lucky we won't run into any nargles on the way."

"No! Stop! Please, no one has to see me like this!"

"Like what, Hermione?" Ginny asked in irritation as the portrait swung open and the dragged her to the stairs. "Like the beautiful woman you are?"

"But this is too revealing." Hermione knew that it wasn't as bad as she was making it seem. Her dark jeans were hugging her hips while her blood red top clung to her chest desperately. Sure it wasnt showing much, but the shirt had a tendancy to ride up and a bit of clevage was showing as well. She just didn't need everyone gaping at her. "It's scandalous, is what it is!"

"I can't believe you just used the word scandalous" Ginny told her. Ron and Harry were behind them, protesting loudly, but it was too late. Ginny and Luna threw the girl into the doors, making the people inside turn in surprise.

----

Blaise rubbed his temple in thought. How was he going to get the stuck up, no life, strict, up tight Hermione Granger to fall for him? He shook his head and brought his fork to his mouth. He bit the food but froze when he heard everyone gasp when the doors flew open. He looked up slowly and saw Hermione in an outfit he never thought she would wear. Her jeans hugged her hips while her shirt….oh Merlin. His jaw dropped as he watched her hold her head high, yet unconfidently, and march to her seat. She threw herself on the bench angrily, and when Looney Lovegood and Ginny Weasel came in, she gave them an angry look. "Granger!" Blaise heard Professor Snape yell.

----

Hermione looked around in shock as everyone stared at her. She looked from face to face in complete dismay, everyone staring at her bosoms. She mustered up all the courage she could and walked to the Gryffindor table quietly. She noticed girls eyeing her in envy and boys looking at her in desire. "Damn Hermione," Seamus said with a flirtatious smile. "Where'd you get those?"

Hermione blushed. She opened her mouth to retort angrily but a call from her guardian stopped her. "Granger!" Hermione closed her eyes in absolute horror. Severus! The man she looked at like a brother, besides Remus, Sirius and her friends, saw her in this stupid outfit she didn't even want to wear! He was going to kill her!

She looked at Ginny and Luna. "Great! Now he's going to think this is my idea!" She whispered. The two gave her sheepish smiles.

"Granger! Up! Now!" The potions master shouted behind her. Hermione shot up and turned quickly. Dumbledore was laying a restraining hand on Severus' shoulder. "Headmaster, there has to be some kind of dress code violation that she is defying!"

"Actually, she isn't, Severus" Minerva said from the table with complete amusement.

"Well twenty points off for making a scene by flying through the doors like that!"

"Making a scene?!" Hermione cried. "I almost fell on my face! What are you talking about?!"

"How dare you talk back to me! I am you're professor! Twenty points off!"

She glared at him. "Oh come on, _Professor_, it isn't even that much skin"

"And thirty more. My office now!"

She growled in anger before stomping out of the Great Hall, Severus following her.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before leaping out of their seats and running after the two. They shoved Potter and Weasley out of their way and ran down to the dungeons. Panting as quietly as they could, they leaned their ears on the door and listened. "Damnit," Blaise cursed. "He put a silencing spell. Draco took his wand out and whispered a spell. Suddenly, they were both able to hear the two shouting.

* * *

"How dare you talk back to me, Hermione Granger! Don't you have some kind of respect?!"

"It wasn't my idea in the first place! I was going to put my robes on, but Ginny and Luna dragged me down to the Great Hall, I swear! Merlin!"

"Yet you still have the audacity to yell at me?! How dare you!" Severus shouted, smacking his hands on the desk.

"Well it was ridiculous! Look at me, Severus! I'm a woman now! Okay? Damnit, I was a woman when you took me in when last year!"

"You're not a woman, Hermione, you're still a child!"

Hermione moaned in exasperation. She glared at the man. "What is the problem?! It was a little skin!" she shouted. She may not have wanted to go down like that, but this was a bit absurd. He over reacted up in the Great Hall and he's still over reacting in the office. "The outfit isn't that bad!"

"Fine," Severus sneered. "But if you get raped by someone in the school because of your 'not so bad' outfits, don't come sniffling to me and wasting my time!" Hermione stood in complete shock. Hurt drenched her body as regret flashed across Severus' eyes. "Hermione-" She smacked him across the face before he could finish a sentence.

She sobbed, tears flooding down her cheeks. "I hope you're happy, Severus Snape!" She cried. "You're such a complete and utter fool! I can't believe I thought you could actually change!" She threw the door open and gasped when Blaise and Draco stood there with guilty and shocked looks.

"Hermione…" Blaise started, but the girl ran down the halls before any of them could say anything else. The two turned to the man in the room.

"Gee, godfather," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Severus growled and slammed the door in their faces.

----

Ginny gasped when Hermione fell into the room crying. Ron and Harry stood quickly and picked her up off of the floor. "He's absolutely horrid!" Hermione choked out.

"What did he do sweetheart?" Ginny asked softly. Ron and Harry brought her to the bed and sat next to her while Ginny grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. Hermione took a shuddering breath before telling them of what happened in Severus' office.


	3. Little Arguments

**Hey. I don't own Harry Potter**

"_This is going to be the most boring school year ever." Blaise stated. He sat on Draco's bed with a sigh. Sure, he was glad that Voldemort was finally gone. Three cheers for the boy who wouldn't die, but that meant all the excitement was gone. No more Gryffindors almost getting killed, the stupid golden trio wasn't going to get as much detention anymore. It was going to be utterly boring. _

_Draco shrugged. "We could make it interesting." He said casually. The blond was quite happy to find that his father was a spy for The Order, but that didn't mean he wasn't a prick, and Blaise knew this. _

"_What do you mean, Drake?" Blaise asked cautiously. _

_The boy grinned. "We haven't played Bets in a while." _

"_Oh no, no, no. You're off your rocker." Bets was a simple game. They would give each other a person to have sex with, and they'd have to get it done before the first school dance. After accomplishing the bet, you humiliate her by dumping her in public, whether it be in the halls or the Great Hall. Blaise however wasn't lucky the last time. The girl that Draco chose for her was a clingy Hufflepuff who fancied herself so incredibly in love with him, unlike the others who Draco chose. Consequently, he chose all the sluts and whores of the school. It was a messy break up, which Blaise chose to do in private. The girl threw a number of things at him. It was utterly terrible and they hadn't played since then. _

"_Oh come on, Blaise. We'll raise the stakes!" Draco begged. _

"_Are you that desperate for a shag?"_

"_No, and I'm not getting a girl"_

"_What?" _

"_You are the only one participating this time." Draco held a glint in his eyes. "Oh yes. Here's the deal. I pick the girl. You shag her before the dance, okay. You get what you want." _

"_Fifty galleons" _

"_Fifty galleons?!" Draco yelled in shock. He looked around before staring back at his friend. "Fifty galleons? Man, are you insane?" _

"_Forty"_

"_Ten"_

"_Thirty"_

"_Ten!"_

"_Twenty"_

"_Ten, damnit!" _

"_Eighty"_

"_Eighty galleons?! Did you just raise the price?"_

"_Damnit, I thought you would fall for it and say fifty" _

"_Ten, Blaise, it's the last offer." _

"_Twenty" _

"_Blaise"_

"_Thirty"_

"_What? Blaise, come on. Ten"_

"_Thirty, or we aren't playing at all." _

_Draco glared. "Oh so you're agreeing to play now." _

"_Well if it's the only thing that will bring excitement to the year" Draco glowered, but agreed. Blaise grinned. "And if you win?" he asked. _

"_I want thirty galleons…and your new broom" Blaise's jaw dropped. His new broom? It was the newest in the line, the next in the Firebolt chain, Firebolt 3000. If there was any material possession that he values, it would be the Firebolt 3000._

"_Are you being serious?" _

"_Very. Come on, Blaise. You know you want to take the bet." _

"_No, no. If I win, I want the Malfoy ring too"_

"_What?!" _

"_You're taking my most valuable possession, it's only fair."_

_Draco scowled. "Fine, but once I pick this girl, this is now turning back." _

"_Yea fine."_

_Draco chuckled. "Good, because I choose Hermione Granger"_

Blaise sat on the couch, thinking of the girl. She wouldn't forgive him after what happened, spying on her like that. He sighed and stood up. He looked in the mirror and gasped in horror. His usual curled raven hair was in a complete mess. His usual olive skin was pale and his indigo eyes looked tired and worn out, even when he didn't feel exhausted. "What happened to me?" he asked in shock. He quickly washed his face and combed his hair back before hearing the portrait creek open. He turned quickly. "Hermione!" he cried. The girl smiled at him sadly.

"Zabini." He flinched at her cold tone.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. Draco dragged me down. I didn't know where we were going. When I found out, I tried to pull him away, but he wasn't listening."

She frowned. "He sure knows how to get you in trouble with me, doesn't he?" She asked.

Blaise sighed inwardly, she believed him. He let out a strangled laugh. "Ha! Yea. Stupid Malfoy." Hermione smiled at him again before turning to go to her room. "Uh, Hermione?" She looked at him. "What happened down there, if you don't mind me asking?"

She looked down sadly. "Maybe one day, Blaise" She told him before walking up the stairs.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise sat with a twitch. "Man, I don't think we should continue this!" He whispered fervently. Draco looked at him in shock. 

"What? Why?!"

"She, in some way, is connected to Snape! Okay?! Didn't you hear? Snape took her into his home! He must really care about her to do that! I can't just use her and dump her with Snape caring for her! He's going to blast my bloody rocks off!"

"You're overreacting" Blaise gave him a bewildered look. "Okay, maybe not. Look, we'll make this easier. Obviously, Hermione is upset with Snape"

"And?"

"She's going to be rebellious in her anger, and not tell him about the relationship."

"What if they forgive each other?"

"Granger wouldn't dare tell him of the relationship, if you ever have one, in fear of Severus overreacting like he did before. Listen, if you do get her, don't even break up with her where everyone is, okay"

"Why are you even helping me?"

"Because I know that Granger would never give herself to you in such a short time and I'll get my money and my new broom."

Blaise sneered at him. "I will get her, mark my words?" Blaise promised before standing up. He walked out, trying to think of a plan.

"He's going to ruin this all," Draco smirked. "And I'm still going to be laughing."

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall quickly, fearing that she might be late for potions. Suddenly, she stopped and stood in her place. What did she care? Severus…Snape didn't care about her. Why would she care about anything that pertained to him? She took her time walking down to the dungeons, and when she opened that door and sat in her seat like she was twenty minutes early, the class couldn't hold their gasps. "So?" she whispered to Harry and Ron. "What are we doing right now?" The two gaped at her. 

"Hermione," Harry whispered fervently as Severus walked over slowly. "You're five minutes late!"

She shrugged. "I didn't think Professor Snape cared. What does it matter to him if I'm dead in the woods?" She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that the man heard. The professor turned back to the front of the class as Hermione shook the feeling away. He deserved it. He was being a git! He totally and utterly deserved it! At the end of the class, she brought her potion up and set it on his desk.

"What do I have to do to get back into your good graces, Miss Granger?" he said quietly so no one would hear.

She stared at him. "You don't even have my trust, Severus." She said sadly before turning around and sitting back down. Severus dismissed them and Hermione tried to leave quickly.

"Miss Granger! Stop!" She paused and watched everyone file out before her. The door closed with a wave of his wand. "Hermione…Hermione, please look at me." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked quietly as she sat down on the chair in the other room. Severus sighed. He looked the girl over. Her hair was a mess, untamable as usual. Her clothes and skin were covered with dirt. Her forehead was cut slightly, dry blood covering it. _

"_The Order wants to put you under someone's wing, preferably someone in the order. The Weasleys can't because of their dilemma with money and Lupin was rather enthusiastic of taking you in"_

"_But his lycanthropy won't allow him," She said. Snape frowned. He thought she would take it harder than this. _

"_I've decided to take you in, Miss Granger." _

"_Why?" she asked after many minutes of silence. _

"_I'm…I'm not sure myself, Miss Granger." _

_She glared at the man with a fire in her eyes. "I don't need your pity, Professor." She spat out. _

"_I'm not giving you my pity. I'm giving you a home"_

"_I don't have a home." He watched her heart break in front of him. He closed his eyes. _

"_Then allow me to make one for you."_

_She looked up at him in shock. "Why do you care, professor? Why do you care about me? The last I remember, you thought of me as a know it all brat"_

"_Hermione," He said firmly. "No one can go through a night like this and still be as strong as you are right now." She watched her bottom lip tremble. Her tears were begging to pour out of her eyes, but remained locked. _

"_I don't want to be strong anymore, professor." She whispered. _

"_Something that only cowards are afraid to admit" A sob shook her body as she covered her face with her hands. Before Severus knew what he was doing, he pulled her up and hugged her tightly. _

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hermione, I- I was just angry, okay! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh sure you didn't! I promise not to come crying to you if I ever get hurt. Heaven knows that I'd only be irritating you more." Severus walked to her angrily.

"Hermione, if you haven't realized it, I'm very protective of you"

"Really?" she gasped. "I could have _never _guessed!"

"Herm-"

"No, Severus! No! You broke my trust with the way you treated me! Did you even hear what you said to me? I thought you cared for me! I thought you loved me like a sister!"

"I do!"

"No you don't! Not when you say something like that!" She told him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Severus…maybe I can forgive you later, but not right now. You…it hurt." She concluded.

"You didn't have to disrespect me in the Great Hall," He mumbled.

She threw her hands up in the air and walked out. "You are completely impossible!" She shouted. Snape smirked. He may have not forgiven him today, but she would sooner or later. He froze when he saw her head poke into the classroom. "Oh, and Severus?" He nodded, signaling her to continue. "We're so going to change my room colors to red and gold"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well I'm not a Slytherin! We can't keep it silver and green!"

"It's fine!"

"Red and gold!"

"No!"

"Fine! Maroon and gold!"

"Granger!"


	4. Little Lies and Little Snakes

**I don't own Potter. **

Blaise grabbed a book out of someone's hand and walked to Hermione's table quickly. He sat down and pretended to read it. He waited for her to clear her throat, and when she did, he looked up in faux shock. "Hermione! I didn't know you were sitting here! I wasn't paying attention," He said with a whispering laugh. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"What are you reading?"

He grinned. It was a library, filled with knowledgeable books that would most certainly make Hermione swoon for him and his intelligence. He flipped the pages of the book, making it seem hard as he sighed. "Oh, this, this is so hard. I've been reading it for days, but I've been able to understand it so far. It's called-" He turned the book and let her lean over to see the title. His eyes widened in unbearable despair.

"_A Beginner's Guide to First Year Potions," _Hermione said slowly.

"I uh….I mean…" Hermione smirked at him. "Yea, okay. I grabbed this book from someone's hands and walked over here quickly, you caught me"

"And why did you do that to a poor little first year?" she asked. "You're supposed to be a role model for the younger children of the school"

"Well, I am"

"Oh really, how?"

"I'm teaching them to do anything it takes to talk to a beautiful girl like you"

She blushed and looked back down at her parchment. "What do you need, Zabini? Help with homework?"

"What? No, no, no." He told her. "I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. It's the first one and everything."

She frowned. "We are going to Hogsmeade together"

"We are?" he asked in excitement. Yes! Thirty galleons! The Malfoy ring!

"Of course!" She said with a laugh. "We go in the same carriage, make sure all the students enter the town and then separate to find our friends!" Blaise's smile dropped when she said that.

"Uh, no" he told her.

She looked up from writing and stared at him in confusion. "But we have to-"

"No, Hermione" He sighed. "I meant as a date" She stared at him for a few minutes. Blaise shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Hermione?" Suddenly, a snort came out of her and she fell into laughter. He felt a wave of hurt wash over him before he shook it away. "Well sorry. I'll just be on my way now."

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, Blaise. It's just, I- are you being serious?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course I am!" He smiled softly. "Please, Hermione. You won't regret it"

She shrugged. "I'd have to tell Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny though and they really don't like late notice-"

He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please, love?"

She felt a tingle when kissed her knuckles. "Well, I suppose-"

"Yes!" He shouted. Madame Prince gave him a nasty glare and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh yea, Mione! You won't regret it! I promise! I'll meet you at the doors at eight" He ran out of the library in complete enthusiasm. All it took was few more steps and bam! She'd be calling his name out till her lungs gave in. Draco spotted him in the hallway and raised a brow.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, my dear good Draco. Once Hermione and I are done with this date, all I have to do is get her to trust me, get her to love me, and then, viola."

"You make it seem so easy" Draco snorted.

"Oh it will be. It always has been"

"Yea well it wasn't because of you. Remember, Blaise. This is Hermione Granger we're talking about." Blaise stopped in his track. Bollocks. Draco was right. It was going to take a lot for Hermione to trust him.

* * *

Luna and Ginny were bouncing around Hermione, fixing her hair and makeup. Hermione gagged a bit and a tear fell from her eyes when they put mascara on. "Stop it, guys! Stop!" Luna left their side as she started throwing clothes onto Hermione's bed. "Hey!" The three started yelling at each other as they tried to get Hermione ready and an hour later, Ron and Harry was finally graced with their presence. Ginny and Luna smiled as they hid Hermione behind her. In a fluid motion, the two moved apart and the boys gaped at their best friend.

She was wearing a fitting black skirt with a maroon and orange rugby top that revealed her curves, yet not as revealing as the other outfit. Her makeup, although light, made her look even more taking. The two grinned at her. "If Zabini doesn't drop dead for you, I don't know who will." Ron said with a grin.

"I don't understand why you two are being so accepting of him," She scoffed. "He's a Slytherin, remember?"

"Yes, well," Harry sniffed. "You looked happy about it before, so if it puts a smile on your face…" Hermione smiled at them.

"Thank you, guys." They hugged her quickly before walking away, which made her frown. "Hey-"

"We, uh, have to go," The two ran out, leaving the girls behind.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion. "Aren't we all going to the doors together?" Hermione shrugged.

"Oh! I forgot my money upstairs!"

"Go on, we'll wait for you" Luna told her.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron took a short cut to the large doors where Blaise was standing. The two glanced at each other mischievously before walking over to the boy. "Hey, Zabini!" Harry called out. It was too late when Blaise turned, for Harry grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall as Ron made sure no teacher saw them.

Blaise sneered at them. "What the hell are you-"

"Listen, Zabini," Harry started, shaking him lightly. "Hermione is our best friend, our little sister. She's special to us and both Ron and I think she could do so much better than you, which she can," The Italian boy glared at them. "But for some reason, she's quite taken with you and we aren't going to stop her from her happiness." Harry moved quickly and Ron grabbed Blaise's shirt in turn.

"Oh for the love of-" Ron punched Blaise's stomach and the boy doubled over in pain.

"Let that be a warning, Zabini. If you hurt her, we're going to do so much more than make you hunch over some stupid little punch"

"Ron, Harry?" The three heard. Ron and Harry smirked at Blaise before turning with their charming smiles. Luna and Ginny rolled their eyes and fell into their embrace

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason." The two turned, Luna and Ginny still in their arms. Blaise gulped as they gave him a deadly stare. "We're watching you," The mouthed with the utmost protectiveness in their eyes.

"Blaise?" a shy voice said behind them. He watched Hermione walk around and his heart started to beat a bit faster. She was beautiful… "Are you ready?" she asked. "We have to get into the Heads' carriage." He smiled at her and offered her his arm. She took it gratefully and he escorted her out.

"You look ravishing, love" He smirked when she blushed and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The girls tapped their feet in irritation. They had planned to go shopping a bit, look around a bit, have fun with their boyfriend, but no. Ginny and Luna were trapped in the stupid restaurant as Harry and Ron watched Hermione and Blaise like hawks. "I don't understand why we have to do this," Ginny muttered. Harry held up a hand and waved it in her face.

"Sh! Sh!" He told her. He pointed to his brown haired friend in anger. "Do you see that? Do you see that?!" Ron nodded in agreement, fire in his eyes. The girls rolled their eyes at what they saw. Hermione had thrown her head back in laughter and Blaise was smirking at what was probably a funny joke he said. "He hurt her! Did you see that way her head snapped back?!"

"Are you two idiots or did the nargles get to you?" Luna asked. "She's laughing!"

"But he's-"

"Laughing with her," Ginny finished. "And by the way he's staring at her, in the next minute he will…" Ginny tilted her head back and forth in thought. "Lean forward" All of their jaws dropped as Blaise took Hermione's hand and started leaning forward. "Whisper something to her, making Mione blush" Almost instantly, Blaise's mouth began to move and Hermione's cheek reddened visibly. "He's going to try and kiss her" Her voice was thickened in excitement. Harry and Ron were ready to pounce out of their seats until they heard the red head sigh in sadness. "And Hermione will turn away in embarrassment, Blaise's lips will land on her cheek, he'll fall back onto his seat in disappointment, and she'll wonder what would have happened if she didn't turn."

The other three watched Hermione's head snap sideways at the last moment. Blaise moved back with a frown on his face. They watched as a finger rose to her lips, a common sign that Hermione was pensive about something. Luna looked at her friend in shock. "How did you-"

"Don't even ask, because I reveal no secrets. Can we please leave now?"

Ron frowned. "But Hermione-"

"Can take care of herself" Luna sighed as she pulled her boyfriend up. They walked passed the once watched table. Hermione smiled at them.

"Thanks" she whispered. Blaise gave her an odd look. She looked down in shame as she drank more of her pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron glared at him, making him shrink back into his seat a bit. Luna smiled dreamily and Ginny gave him the thumbs up. "Oh, guys?" Her best friends turned around. "The next time you decide to spy on me when I'm on a date, you better sleep with one eye open" She let out a small grin when they rushed out, Luna and Ginny giggling behind them. "Sorry about them," She told her date quietly.

Blaise nodded. "Is…is that why you turned away?" he asked in a bit of hope.

She sighed. "Maybe"

He gave her an understanding nod. "Come on. Would you like to go to the bookstore now?"

"Sure." Blaise dropped some money on the table and took her hand as they walked out of Rosmerta's.

* * *

Draco smirked at his friend as he fell onto the bed. "I'm guessing the date didn't go so well." He stated. Blaise smiled inwardly. After the mishap with the attempted kiss, everything wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Hermione had a wry sense of humor, a passion for the things she loved, a winning personality, and though he hated to admit it, she was quite gorgeous. The call of his name brought him back to reality. He turned to his friend. "I said the date didn't go so well, right?"

"Uh…" Blaise nodded quickly. "Yea. Horrid." He said softly.

He raised an eyebrow. Draco glanced at the doorway and saw a girl standing outside, getting ready to knock. Draco was delighted. "I'm sure Granger isn't that bad" he said loud enough for the girl to hear. He watched the hand that was reaching out come to a halt. "The date couldn't have been as terrible as you make it seem"

"Well it was," He stood up. "Completely. Look, I'm tired, can you leave." Draco nodded.

"I'm just saying," Draco told him. "I think you're lying when you say it was a bad date. Granger couldn't have been that bad"

"Yea sure, whatever makes you sleep at night" Blaise watched him walk to the door. Draco froze on purpose when his eyes met with Hermione. The girl looked like she was going to cry. "Draco. Leave." He heard his friend hiss.

"Blaise, man-"

"Draco! Go! Remember? Horrid date. Need to get over it with a night's sleep"

"Blaise, just-"

"Oh lord, just leave!" Draco turned. His once shocked face was covered with a smugness that not even Blaise ever saw before. He threw the door open and Hermione was standing in the hallway, holding a jacket in her hands. She was looking down, refusing to look up and meet his eyes. "Hermione…" He said painfully.

"I- I just came t-to bring y-your jacket b-back. Y- you forgot it." She stuttered.

"Wait, Hermione let me explain," Blaise begged, walking to her hurriedly. She shoved the jacket into his arms before running down the stairs and out of their sight. Blaise groaned in anger and punched the wall as he heard Draco chuckled in triumph.

"I just wanted to tell you, that when I get that broom, I want you to polish it" he said over his shoulder as he walked away. Blaise was panting in anger and disappointment. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

Severus growled when he heard a consistent banging on his door. It just wouldn't stop! He pushed away from his desk, walked to the door briskly and flung it open. Before he could get a furious word out, Hermione flew into his arms, tears pouring down her face and her body shaking as she sobbed. "Hermione? What happened?" he asked in shock. She shook her head, her knuckles growing white as she gripped his robe tighter. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in and closed the door. He walked her to his quarters and sat her on his bed.

A few hours later, the girl lay silently, asleep. Tear streaks stained her cheeks and her hair was untidy. Severus observed her from the couch he was sitting on. Her clothes were disheveled as well. He strode towards her quietly and took her shoes off. He waved his wand and the blankets tucked her in by themselves. Severus sighed as he conjured another bed and put it in the corner of the room. He changed his clothes in the bathroom before lying down and staring at the girl again. Whatever happened wasn't good and he head a feeling that he wasn't going to learn what it was anytime soon.

In the morning, he opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting on his bed. She was looking down, her hands on her knees. Severus sat up and tapped her shoulder. She glanced at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Severus," She told him. "I shouldn't have bothered you." He shook his head and pulled her towards him by her arm. She hid her face in his chest and he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Whenever you're ready, Hermione" he said in his usual stiff manor.

"Even if it takes forever?"

"Well I might just use Veritiserum on you then." He heard her give a small laugh, which was just enough for him.

--------

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" She walked quickly as she heard Blaise's feet patter quickly. She stepped into the potions classroom when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him in anger and he shook his head. "Hermione you don't understand. I was just saying those things so Draco would go away. I never meant them. You have to-"

Their classmates watched in shock as Hermione pulled her hand away, threw her books on the floor and smacked the boy in front of her. They turned to Professor Snape to see that he was looking at the fight in interest. Harry and Ron were grinning happily. Blaise stumbled back when Hermione pushed him away. "You listen to me, Zabini." She shouted, not caring about the people around. "The next to you come near me, I'll kill you so slowly," She pushed him once more "So torturously" another push "And believe me when I say that I can make it look like suicide!"

She kicked her books towards her desk before throwing herself in her seat. "Professor!" A Slytherin yelled out. "She threatened Blaise!"

Severus looked at Hermione, who was glaring at everything in sight. "Hm" He hummed. "Why did you threaten Mr. Zabini with death, Miss Granger?"

"Because he's a scumbag bastard who does nothing but slither around like the stupid, idiotic Slytherin he is?" The Gryffindors burst out into laughter as the Slytherins turned red in anger. "Oh look at that. It must be a defense mechanism. 'Let's turn red so that we look like the great Gryffindors! We don't want to look like stupid Slytherins!' How pathetic!" She spat at them. Although her classmates were shocked at the sudden prejudice against the house, they were still laughing. Blaise was hanging his head low.

"Professor!" Millicent Bulstrode shouted. "Surely she can't get away with that!"

If Severus was shocked by Hermione's attitude, he didn't show it. Unlike what the students in his house thought, he didn't do anything to Hermione. His icy glare turned to Blaise as he sneered out, "Zabini, I'd like you to stay after class and explain what exactly you did to make Miss Granger speak like this about your house. Understood?" Blaise nodded quickly. "Good. Granger?"

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her disrespect. If she wasn't like this in the morning, it definitely had to do with Blaise. "If needed, you may be excused from the class"

"I'm taking them," She said, gesturing to Harry and Ron. He was about to protest when she growled, making the others stare at her in shock once more.

"Yes, fine. Potter, Weasley, escort Miss Granger back to her dormitory." The three got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Gryffindors rule!" they heard Harry yell in the hallway. Severus groaned as his students fell into another uproar.


	5. Little Women

**I don't own. Thanks for the reviews!**

Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron walked away. They were demanding to know what happened with her and Blaise, but she simply wouldn't answer them. The most she gave was that she just didn't want to date him anymore and he was trying to convince her otherwise. She knew it wasn't convincing them, but at least it was enough to make them leave it for a while. She was about to relax with Ben and Jerry when Blaise walked in, panting. "Oh good! I found you!" he wheezed out. She turned away, facing the opposite wall. "Oh, please Hermione. I'm telling the truth when I said I was only saying those things to make Malfoy go away"

"He was defending me, you idiot!" She cried. "Malfoy, of all the people in the world, was actually defending me!"

"No, no! I'm sure he did that because he knew you were at the door! Please, Hermione! I swear! He was smirking before hand, asking me about how bad the date went. I was really just trying to make him leave!" She scoffed. "I mean it! I really do like you!" She snorted. "Really! I like you so much, Hermoine"

"Prove it," She muttered, thinking that he would finally give up.

"You have a beauty mark on your cheek-"

"Anyone could have seen that"

"And one near your ear which I noticed when you brushed your hair back."

"…Yea well, that doesn't prove anything"

"When you think, you tap your lips with your index and middle finger." He smirked inwardly when she looked at him. "You tap your feet in a certain rhythm so that it matches your emotion, when you're angry you're tapping is louder and faster, but when you're happy it has a tune to it, as if it were a song." He saw her face soften and he knew it was working. "When you read a book, you hold it by the bottom while you're other hand strokes the spine gently. You close your eyes for a few seconds when you bite into a delicious piece of food and your eyes have a gleam of green inside of its chocolate coloring. You-"

"Okay!" She said with an exasperated smile. "I get it."

"We're okay?" He asked hopefully. Come on… thirty galleons and the Malfoy ring, thirty galleons and the Malfoy ring. She sighed and scratched her head, mumbling something quietly. "What was that?" He smiled.

"I said fine! But-"

He jumped up with a whoop, pumping his fists into the air. "Yes!" he cried happily. He pulled her up, making her gasp in shock and threw his arms around her waist. "My fair princess has forgiven me!" he laughed. She frowned at the nickname, but before she could say anything about it, he leaned down and kissed lightly. Both of their eyes widened and Blaise jumped back, putting his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and looked away with a blush. "So we're okay?" he asked.

She nodded, stunned.

THIRTY GALLEONS AND THE MALFOY RING! He picked up their bags quickly. "Come on. Time for transfiguration" She frowned as he raced ahead of her, still holding her bag. When she got to the classroom, she found her bag on her desk and Blaise on the other side of the room. Hermione saw him glance at her but look down as fast as he could.

"Hermione-" Ron started, but she held a hand up.

"Ron, I've been asking myself the same question for the past few minutes" She glanced at Blaise who was sitting next to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione rested her head in her hands, thinking of what happened before. She sighed and raised the fork to her mouth. Ginny and Luna were staring at her, watching her every move. Soon, she got annoyed and glared at the two. "Luna, aren't you supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table?" she asked. The blond shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"So why did Zabini drop your bag off at your table?" they asked. Hermione choked on her food. She reached for her water and gulped it down.

"How did you know that?" she choked out.

"Word spreads like fire, Hermione," Luna told her in a dream-like voce. "So was that his way of apologizing for whatever he did?"

Hermione blushed. "I guess," She mumbled. She heard a thump next to her and glanced to her left, expecting to see Harry. She turned her head back in shock. "Blaise what are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged and took a roll off of her plate. He bit into it with a grin. She forced herself not to roll her eyes. Of course he was going to become smug again. He was, after all, Blaise Zabini.

"Do you think we can talk?" he asked. "About what happened?"

She shook her head. "No"

"Why?"

"Because I know where it will lead and I don't want that"

"Why?!"

"Yea, why?" Ginny cut in. Blaise nodded in agreement.

She sighed in exasperation. "Look, you don't have my trust, Blaise. How do I know that all those times you told me Draco was at fault weren't lies?" If he didn't know how to keep his emotions at bay, he would have flinched.

"They weren't!" he lied.

"But I don't know that!" The entire hall looked at her. She gulped and looked back at Blaise. "I don't know that," She repeated in a quieter voice. "So here's your job"

"What?" He practically begged.

"Prove that you can earn my trust, and when you do, well, then…" She got up and walked out of the hall. Blaise groaned.

"I'm sure she'll come around, Blaise." Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione kept walking, wondering around aimlessly. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" The person sneered at her. "Oh… Malfoy. Yea, well sorry, anyway." She moved around him, hoping to keep going on, but Draco grabbed her hand. "What?" she asked, staring at him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Granger," He told her. "Blaise wasn't lying. I was pestering him about the date and he just gave in to make me leave." She tilted her head.

"Why are you defending him? I thought I was just Mudblood Granger"

He smiled softly. "Maybe because he's my best friend and I know he likes you a lot" He circled her before kissing her cheek. He leaned close to her, his lips almost touching her ear. "Or maybe I'm one of those people that would be happy even if the person I love loves someone else" Hermione's eyes widened. "Goodbye, Granger." He said before walking away. Hermione raised her fingers to her lips, tapping them lightly. He wasn't suggesting that he, Draco Malfoy, loved her... was he?

----------

"You did what?!" Blaise cried. "How could you?! The rules!"

Draco sneered. "Yes, but I also remember a specific rule that you seem to be bending, Blaise."

"Oh really?"

"Yea"

"What's that, then?"

"The rule where you aren't supposed to fall for the victim!" Draco shouted. Blaise froze in his spot. He wasn't falling for Hermione. What the hell was Draco talking about?

"Draco I just don't know what you're talking about. I don't love Hermione. Why would you think that?"

"I saw the way you looked when Hermione came into the room, Zabini. You didn't look put down about how you might loose thirty galleons or your precious broom. You looked upset that she heard! You looked terrified that she would leave you!"

"Because I want my money and my ring!" He shouted. "God, what is the matter with you?!"

Draco stared at Blaise before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I don't know what I'm thinking these days." Blaise stared at him suspiciously.

"Okay… Come on. Let's go to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner."

They walked down the corridors, unaware of the girl who crept out of the shadows once they left. So? They were doing that stupid betting game, again? Pansy tapped her foot in thought. There was no way in hell that she would let another girl suffer the way the others did, be it Hermione Granger or not. She walked off, trying to think of a plan. She wouldn't tell Hermione yet, no way. She had to do her research first, and that meant going through every girl in the school, and once she knew everything, she'd go to Hermione. Pansy Parkinson would go down in history for exposing just how those two low life scumbags broke the girls' hearts. She'd show it all to the school.

"They aren't getting away with it this time," She told herself. "Not after all those hearts they broke. Not after what they did to the girls in this school. Not after what they did to me. They're going to get humiliated."

* * *

Harry and Ron watched their best friend stare into the fire. They looked at each other in hopelessness before sitting next to her. She glanced at them with a small smile. "Hello, guys," she barely whispered. "What's wrong?" She asked them. The two looked down in shame. Hermione never acted like this before. They sighed.

"Hermione, we want you to know, that if you ever grow to love Zabini, we won't mind," Harry told her.

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I don't think he's going to be gaining any of my love right now."

"Mione, you've already fallen for him, we know that much" She looked away. "We may not be happy that he's the guy you've taken to fancying, but we can't really choose who we love right?" Ron asked.

She looked back at them, unshed tears in her eyes. "Since when did you two get so wise?" They leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"We just want you to be happy, Mione."

"Yes, but what if I can never learn to trust Blaise? What if this is just some stupid trick up his sleeve?"

"I don't think anyone has the heart to trick someone as beautiful as you, Hermione" Harry told her. "And if they were, they'd only be tricking themselves."

She grinned. "Thank you, guys. I should really get back to my dorm." She kissed them goodbye on the cheeks and walked away. When she walked into her dorm, she found Blaise sitting at the table. She wanted to go to him and tell him he had another chance. She wanted to feel his lips once more. She wanted to know what it felt like to be in his arms. She shook her head and almost ran to her room. She smirked resolutely. Until she knew that Blaise was trustworthy, he was still guilty of how he hurt her.

"I'm not going to believe anyone on this matter" she whispered to herself. "Remember, Hermione, you believe in actions, not words" She suppressed a smile at her silliness before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

-------------

If there was anything that Hermione loved besides her family and friends, it was children. She just couldn't get enough of them. They were cute, sweet, adorable and, most of all, innocent. They were pure of crime, hatred, and the things she'd seen in the war. During the summer, she worked in St. Matthew's Orphanage. Dumbledore had given her permission to work with the ill children at St. Mungo's during the weekends. She was delighted when Harry and Ron had gone with her once, the two coming home tired yet enchanted by the children. She was just heading out far enough in the grounds to port key when she came across Blaise. "Where are you going?" he asked politely. She smiled at him, albeit hesitantly.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I volunteer there"

"…What do you do?"

She sighed, scratching her head. Hermione took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back after she asked him to come with her. "Would you like to come and see?" Blaise took it as a chance to get closer to the girl. He nodded quickly and he followed her away from the castle. When they were far enough, she took out an old newspaper and threw it into the air. Blaise frowned in confusion before she told him to catch it. He reached out, noticing that Hermione did too, and they caught it together. Blaise felt the familiar tug at his navel as they portkeyed from Hogwarts. "Let go!" He heard her yell. He let go of the newspaper and fell down gracefully. Hermione brushed her clothes off and looked up. They stood in front of St. Mungo's, watching people walk in and out. "Ready?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't even know what we're doing,"

She smiled softly. "Just follow me." Blaise was surprised that the receptionist, a few nurses and doctors and even patients knew Hermione.

"How long have you been working here, Hermione?" He asked her. She shrugged in answer. Hermione pulled him into a different ward and his eyes widened as children started jumping up and down squealing.

"Hermione's here! Hermione's here!" A little boy said happily. He ran forward, faster than the other children, and jumped into the girl's arms. Blaise felt his heart beat quicken at the sound of Hermione's laugh.

"Hello, Benny" She told him. "And what is everyone doing today?" The teen had to back away as the children started crowding around his classmate. His eyes traveled to each face as they spoke to the girl. They were, dare he say it, endearing. They obviously adored Hermione, there was no denying it. They gazed at her in complete admiration, looking up to her as big sister of some sort. Blaise sighed before he was reeled back into reality. "And this is my friend, Blaise." He shook his head and smiled at the children quickly.

"Hello," he told them in a friendly voice. He watched Benny's arms tighten around Hermione. "Uh, are you okay, Benny?" he asked.

"Hermione's mine" the boy stated. A nurse behind them snorted as the teen's eyes widened. Hermione shook her head and kissed Benny's forehead.

"Go on, you guys. I'm going to get the books, okay?" They all nodded and hopped away to the Reading Rug.

Hours later, Hermione was tired and ready to go home. She had lost track of Blaise ages ago when a few girls ran off and he chased after them. She sighed in exasperation. As if it was hard enough looking for little toddlers, now a seventeen year old boy was missing. She walked around, whispering his name softly for the children were already asleep, but he didn't answer. She looked into every room but none of them held what she was looking for. Hermione groaned in tire until she looked into the room that May Ella, Calliope, Jenna, and Sally Ann shared. She held in her gasp at the scene she saw.

"_Hey!" Blaise yelled. "Come back here!" The girls giggled as he chased them down the corridors, the nurses laughing at his attempts. He finally trapped them in a room and closed the door. "Aha! I got you!" He said. They laughed and ran into his arms. He felt his cheeks redden as they kissed it. _

"_You're really nice, Blaise," Sally Ann told him. "I wish I had a big brother like you!" the boy grinned at the girl. _

"_Yea! Are you coming back next time, Blaise?" May Ella asked him. _

"_Oh, I'm not sure-"_

"_Please! Please!" they all started begging together. He smirked at them happily. _

"_Well, I of course I'll come back! I wouldn't be able to stay away from cute little faces." They giggled happily and tackled him onto the ground. Sally and May lay on his left arm while Calliope lay on his right arm. Jenna crawled onto his body and rested her head on his chest. Blaise chuckled quietly as he reached for his wand, waved it so that they were on top of a blanket and pillows, and put his arm back under Calliope's head once more. After the girls began snoozing lightly, he felt his eyes begin to droop as well._

Hermione stared at the scene in awe. They looked so adorable! She walked over and picked the girls up, one by one, and brought them to their beds. When they were all tucked in, she walked back to the center and shook Blaise lightly. The boy stirred and his eyes opened. "Hermione," he whispered. "Where are the girls?"

"On their beds, come on, it's time to go," She helped him up and he strayed away from her to kiss each girls' forehead. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

"Let's go home," he said. He threw an arm around her and she blushed. They grabbed the portkey and started spinning on their way home. They parted when they got into the Head Dorms, and as she watched him walk away, Hermione decided that maybe Blaise wasn't so bad.


	6. Little Jealousy

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Dean looked down the table and stared at Hermione Granger. She was…beautiful to say the least. Since that little escapade where she fought with Professor Snape, she hadn't been hiding herself in her robes anymore. She watched her look at him in curiosity before he turned away in humiliation. "What's the matter, Dean?" Ron asked. The boy shook his head and continued eating.

"I'm fine guys," He told them, though he wasn't. He was completely jealous with the way she befriended Blaise Zabini. You'd think that she'd be a bit weary of him, what with their fight before, but they were closer than Guinevere and Lancelot. He didn't know when his crush for her developed, but it did, and that's all he needed to know. He looked across the hall and saw Blaise staring at Hermione, his eyes flooded with, dare he say, affection. He growled. _'I will get her,' _He promised himself. _'If it's the last thing I do. No way is Zabini going to tread on my territory.' _He cleared his throat and his friends looked at him. "Hermione?" He asked

"Yes, Dean?" She said distractedly, thinking of something deeply.

"Do you think you can help me in potions?" She looked up in shock.

"I…but you aren't bad at potions"

He cursed inwardly but smiled at her. "It's just this one potion that's confusing me. Do you think you can help?"

"Oh," She glanced at Harry and Ron, who were nodding fervently. Anything to get her away from Zabini for a day. "Well, sure, of course I'll help you" she told him. "How about eleven, at the library?"

"Yea! That's great!" He said cheerfully before taking a bite of his eggs.

-------

Hermione smiled as Dean banged his head on the table repeatedly. As his head rose up, she conjured a pillow, making sure he wouldn't hit the hard wood once more. He glared at her as she took a sip of her tea. "Really, Dean, it isn't that hard. Look." She pointed to a specific spot on the book. "Reread it and tell me if you understand anything, just this time, don't only read every other word." He grinned at her before turning back to the book. She beamed when she saw realization in his eyes.

"Oh, thanks Hermione!" He said happily. "If you didn't help me today I wouldn't have understood this stupid thing"

"What have you been doing wrong then?" She said, already knowing what he did.

He smiled. "Reading the stars wrong," He lied, knowing that Hermione hated divination. He laughed at the disgust on her face. "I've been stirring wrong. After every sixth clockwise stir, you have to add a counter clockwise one. Then after the eighth counter clockwise stir, you have to drop the asphodel."

"Great" She told him. "Want to go down to lunch now?"

He nodded. "Yea, but can I ask you something?" He asked her as he stood and started putting his books into his backpack.

"What?"

"Well…I was hoping we could eat our lunch…away from everyone else"

Hermione frowned, wondering what he meant. "Why?"

"I…just want to get to know you better is all"

She grinned at cannily. "Is this you're way of asking me on a date during the Non-Hogsmeade weekend?"

Dean looked away in embarrassment. "It's okay if you don't want to- I mean- uh….I-I'm not forcing you to-"

"Dean?" He looked down at her. "I wouldn't mind if we ate away from our friends." She watched his face light up as he grabbed her hand. She blushed lightly before walking away from the library with him.

* * *

Blaise chewed his food happily. It was a week into October and he gained Hermione's trust already. Consequently, she gained his as well. He trusted her with anything he had to say, knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone. He almost regretted making the bet…almost. Grinning, he stretched and thought of what he could do with the money he was going to get. He could probably pawn the ring, just to spite Draco. In the middle of his thoughts, he saw Hermione walking towards Harry and Ron. "When did she come in?" he asked himself. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor. They both watched as Harry and Ron smiled happily before she walked to the end of the table and sat down. "What is she doing?" Ron and Harry were both grinning at them. They pointed down the table where Hermione was sitting. She seemed to be laughing, but Blaise couldn't see who she was with.

"Probably Weaselette," Draco said with a shrug. He watched his raven haired friend stand before his jaw dropped down to the ground. "What? What is it?" He stood and looked at Granger. He laughed at what he saw. "She's with Dean Thomas?"

"That's the Dean she's talking about?!" Blaise whispered in annoyance. He had to admit, Dean was quite handsome, but not as handsome as Blaise Zabini is! He turned to see Draco smirking at him, his housemates staring at him in amusement. "What?"

"You just said 'He is quite handsome, but not as handsome as Blaise Zabini!' you dolt" The boy blushed before walking over to the Gryffindor table. "Oh Merlin. I'm going to follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

-------

Hermione jumped when Blaise slammed his hand on the table. "So," he started stiffly. "Who's this, Mione?" Dean raised an eyebrow, noticing that Blaise was jealous. He glanced at the girl. Hermione was absolutely clueless. He could have smiled when he saw her staring at the Slytherin in confusion.

"I'm Dean," He said. "Dean Thomas. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Draco grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Blaise. Let's go back to our table."

"Blaise what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing! I just want to know who this pouf is"

Dean stood, making Hermione's eyes flood with rage. "Stop it! Both of you!" everyone heard the commotion, including the teachers. Harry and Ron were running down the aisle as another Slytherin stood and walked over in Blaise's defense.

"What's you jut call me?" Dean growled, pushing Blaise back. Draco stood between them as Blaise lunged forward, trying to hit Blaise.

"Blaise stop it!" Draco shouted. The teachers were standing now as well, a few walking down towards them. Blaise was able to push Draco away and punch Dean in between his eyes. The boy stumbled backwards into Ron and Harry. He shouted in anger as he tried to get out of their grip as Blaise was being held back by Draco. They were yelling at each other until-

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall cried. "What is going on here?!" She pushed both boys away from each other and stood between them, neither saying a word. "Nothing? Fine. Three weeks detention for both of you and fifty points off from your houses. And you, Mister Zabini, I expected more from you! You are head boy!"

"Yea Zabini," Dean taunted.

"Thomas, I'm not even through with you!" the boy had the decency to look down in humility. "Zabini, go with Professor Snape, Dean you are coming with me."

"Professor…" Draco said.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well…Professor Snape isn't here anymore." Minerva looked around. Severus, in fact, was not in the Great Hall anymore and neither was Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry looked at each other before letting go of Dean and running down to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in Severus' office. She was tapping her bottom lip with her fingers, a furious look of rage on her face. "I can't believe them! What were they thinking?!" Severus rolled her eyes. He obviously knew what they were thinking. "I mean- can you believe that? Did you see what they did? They could get in loads of trouble for a fist fight! Those…those…those dolts!"

"Hermione, you must calm down" Severus drawled.

"Why, Sev, why would they do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, my dear girl?"

"What is?"

"Both of them have feelings for you, of course"

The girl stopped and stared at him. "Well…I know Blaise…but Dean?"

"Well why wouldn't they, Hermione? You're a beautiful young woman. You're intelligent. You have a sense of humor. Why I bet they would just love to…remind me never to think of what those two might want to do with you"

"Why did you even think of it in the first place," she muttered before throwing herself into a seat. "God, Severus, what did I do to deserve this?" she whined.

"Oh yes," His voice laced with sarcasm. "Because it's a burden for two young, handsome men to be yearning for your attention"

"Oh shut u-" The door burst open and Ron and Harry fell to the floor. They scrabbled up and looked at them. Severus groaned while Hermione opened her arms so they could hug her.

"Just when I thought that I could get away from them" he mumbled.

"You know you love us, Snape" Harry grinned cheekily as Severus' lip twitched upward. The two teens pulled Hermione up and engulfed her in a group hug. "Wanna join?" he asked innocently

"Don't push it, Potter" A knock sounded at the door. "Could this day get any worse?" Severus asked himself. "Weasley, open the door." Ron reached forward and they saw Blaise Zabini standing next to McGonagall, his head hung low.

"Severus," Minerva started, smiling gently at Hermione. "I believe you are in charge of talking to this one. Now I must get back. Mister Thomas is still in my room, waiting for the specifics of his punishment" Snape nodded and she left.

Blaise looked up slowly and looked at Hermione. She glared at him before stomping out, Ron and Harry following. "Good job, Zabini" Harry muttered

"Nice way of to break her trust right after gaining it" Ron snickered before closing the door. Blaise sighed and walked over to the desk.

"Zabini, sit" Severus sighed, not knowing what to say. "I…It…Good lord." Blaise smirked inwardly when he rubbed his temples. "Although it was amusing to see you almost knock out a Gryffindor, and believe me you did for Thomas' knees grew weak for a few seconds," Blaise smirked. "You still must abide to the punishment. You're detentions shall be served with me, though I'm not sure what I want you to do as of yet. I'm sure you heard everything that McGonagall told to Mister Thomas, you will not need a talk. Just don't get yourself into this mess once more. You are usually the placid one, Blaise. You are a head boy, Zabini, from _my_ house. Don't ruin it! It's been to long since a Slytherin was head boy! Merlin, even a Hufflepuff out beat us"

"Yes sir," Blaise said. "It won't happen again." He got up and walked to the door.

"Zabini," He stopped and looked back at his professor. "If you loose that girl to Thomas, I will kick you out of my house."

* * *

"Wait! Hermione! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Dean grabbed her hand and spun her around, panting softly after chasing her. "Please, Hermione let me-"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Give me one good reason…you know what, just don't! I can't believe you!" She snatched her arm away and started walking again, not expecting Dean to run ahead of her and grab her shoulders. "Dean!"

"Please, Hermione," He begged. "I'm sorry, truly. I won't ever do it again…I was just…jealous"

"Yes, someone made that painfully clear to me before," She moaned. "Why? Why do you like me all of a sudden?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "You obviously don't see how the blokes in this school look at you." She tilted her head in inquisitiveness. "Hermione. You're beautiful, intelligent, and funny. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" She blushed and pushed away from him.

"Look, I just don't think-"

"Mione," he said softly. "One chance. Just one chance, please?" She smiled slowly. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming this week. Would you like to-"

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you" He grinned happily and ran down the halls, proclaiming it to everyone he saw. She laughed as he turned ran up to every person and shook them, yelling about his date.

Dean turned the corner and ran into Harry. "Harry! My buddy! My pal! My mate!"

The boy who lived stared at his friend in suspicion. "What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Dean grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Nothing! But I'm going on a date with Hermione! Where's Ron?" As if on cue Ron walked out of the loo, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"Sorry that took long Harry but Myrtle accosted me and-"

"Ron!" Dean lunged forward and hugged the boy.

"Merlin! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Hermione is going out with me!" He skipped away, leaving his bewildered and amused friends behind him. He pointed from person to person with a grin. "Did you know I'm gonna go out with Hermione Granger? Hey, Hermione is going out with me! This Hogsmeade, Hermione and I have a date!" He turned and started walking backwards, smiling charmingly at the girls huddled in a corner. "Hermione Granger and me! This weekend!" They giggled at his joy before he turned and smacked into someone. "Oops! Sorry!" he said, pushing the person aside and walking away. "But I'm going on a date with Hermione Granger!" He said over his shoulder. He glanced back and smirked at what he saw. Blaise was standing behind him, shock and anger written all over his face.

"What did you just say, Thomas?" he hissed out slowly.

"You heard me, Zabini." He said smugly. "I'm going out with Hermione. This Hogsmeade weekend." Before the Blaise could say anything, he walked away in triumph.


	7. Little Deals

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

"So how was you're date?" Hermione jumped with a gasp. She whipped around and stared at Blaise. "Did you have fun? Did you miss me?" She glared at him before sitting down and resting her head on his lap. He idly played with her hair as she dropped her bag on the floor. "I hope Thomas treated you well, because if he didn't, I'd have to kiss his arse." She giggled and slapped his chest gently.

"It was fine, Blaise, and I'm happy you're fine with it now," She told him, willing herself not to flinch at the fight they had. He was absolutely livid when he found her, and he wouldn't stop screaming. She had to run from him and cast a silencing spell on her room so she wouldn't hear his ranting.

"I'm not, happy with it, Mione, and you know that," He grumbled. What was he going to do now? He needed that money. He yearned for it. He couldn't loose his broom! No, Blaise Zabini never lost, and never will. He saw her dejected look and he bent down, kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry, Mione, but you know how I feel about you. I'm not going to let that go."

She nodded. "But can we pretend that I don't know right now?" He grinned at her, lying on his side and opening his arms so she could snuggle against him. "That date was quite awful actually." She confessed. He looked down at her in shock. Hermione shrugged and her face in his chest. "He tried to kiss me but he closed his eyes and missed my lips. I'm afraid that my eye was tearing for a while." He snickered happily before clearing his throat at Hermione's glare. "We have absolutely nothing in common. All he could talk about what Quidditch and stuff. That only thing we could talk about was stupid potions"

"Well that's why you need me, love" he sighed in humor. "You just can't live without me."

"Shut it, you. I don't need your input."

"Yes you do, because you love me"

"Well, I'm going up to my room now." She stood and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead."

"Just admit it, Hermione. You're madly in love with me"

"Goodnight Blaise!" she said loudly as she walked up the stairs

"And goodnight to you, my future misses!" she shook her head with a giggle. Hermione Zabini? Please. That sounded awful.

* * *

_Pansy put on some light blush before checking herself over. She smiled in happiness before skipping down the steps and walking out of the dungeons. She finally found her boyfriend in the hallway, only a few more turns away from the Great Hall. "Blaise!" she called out. The boy turned and smirked at her. She shrugged it off and ran into his arms. "Last night was wonderful," She whispered to him lovingly. He pushed her away when everyone started coming round the corner and sneered at her. "Blaise? What's wrong?" _

"_Lay off, Parkinson. We're through, got it? Oh and…" he leaned in with a feral grin. "You were an awful good lay." She felt tears spring to her eyes as her Slytherin housemates patted Blaise's back and laughed at her. "Oh dear, you didn't think I actually fell for you, did you?" She whimpered and smacked his hand away. _

"_Get away from me, Zabini," She spat out._

"_Oh trust me when I say that I'd be more than happy to, Parkinson." She watched him walk away with his friends when Draco Malfoy suddenly pulled him into an abandoned classroom. She snuck towards it quietly and sat down, pressing her ear against the door. "Well, I won, Malfoy," she heard Blaise say smugly. "I screwed her days before the stupid dance. Where are my winnings?" Draco grunted and Pansy heard a jingling of money. A bet? That's all she was? A stupid bet? _

_Pansy got to her feet and ran as fast as she could. She ran out into the grounds and bumped into someone. "Sorry, "She muttered, wiping her hands on her jeans._

"_Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" She looked up and saw Hermione Granger staring at her in concern. "Are you okay?"_

_She looked back at the castle and tears started pouring down her face. No. No she wasn't okay at all. She shook her head as a sob echoed through the wind. Hermione bent down and sat next to her, letting the girl cry on her shoulder. _

"_It's okay, Pansy. Come now, it's going to be okay." _

There was no way in hell that Pansy was going to let them do to Hermione what they did to her. Hermione was the one that stayed with her when she was depressed, though they kept their friendship low, what with the dangers of Voldemort and her family. They developed a deep sisterhood, and Pansy ran to Hermione when she needed it. She never did explain the 'bet' to Hermione, not thinking that she needed to. She also wasn't keen in the beginning on the fact that they just had to choose Hermione Granger to bet on, especially with her psycho parents still out of Azkaban, she had to help her. She tapped her foot impatiently before someone finally turned the corner. "Dean!" She sighed. "I've been waiting here forever."

The boy grunted and stuck his hand out. "I hope you're happy, Parkinson. I really did like her, but you just had to threaten-"

"Look, this isn't the place or the time to do this, okay? Did you do your job?"

"Make her completely want to hate me after the date?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Yes I did, thanks for ruining my chances your bloody-"

"Good." Pansy gave him ten galleons.

"Could you explain to me why that is good?!"

"Because that will only drive her further into Blaise."

"What are you trying to do, Pansy?" The girl looked at him with a mischievous smirk. Dean looked at her wearily. "If this hurts Hermione in any way then-"

"Listen, Dean." Pansy said, her voice laced with venom. "The more she gets along with Blaise, the more Blaise will fall in love with her. Have you seen the way he looks at her?" Dean nodded slowly. "Good. Now I've told you about their betting game. If I can get Blaise to fall in love with Hermione, at the end of the whole bet, he will loose everything, including Hermione. I just have to find a way to humiliate him enough"

"You're so sure that he's going to fall for her" She glanced at him with a smirk before walking away. Dean shook his head. "That girl is mental" he muttered. "Threatening to hex my rocks off….making me ruin the date….off her rocker"

* * *

"Blaise, enough"

"But you don't like him!" Blaise grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "Come on, Hermione. It isn't fair for either of you."

She sighed and fell against the wall. "I don't want to hurt him Blaise." He smiled gently and brought her over to the couch. She leant her head on his shoulder and gave out a small whine. "Why did I have to say yes in the first place?" He shrugged and rubbed circles on the small of her back. "Blaise, he's so kind and gentle. Though he wasn't much of a good date, he's still a friend. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt because of me. He was so happy when I said yes to him."

"I know, love, but it's better if you tell him now than a few months later." He told her.

She nodded. "I know. I just don't want to yet." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you better tell him soon because I want you all for myself"

"Blaise, you know I'm not ready to be in a relationship with you"

He glared at her. "But you were ready for Thomas? Are you sure you want to leave him?"

Hermione sighed and leaned over, kissing the tip of his nose softly. "Blaise, our friendship just took a new level recently. I don't want to rush it. I mean, what would happen if it was ruined because of a bad break up? I don't want to loose your friendship"

He grunted inwardly. He was never going to win if he didn't convince her that he would be a good boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her forehead, lingering for a bit. "Whenever you're ready love"

"How do you know I'm ever going to be ready?"

He tugged the hem of her shirt softly, a grin playing on his lips. "Oh I know, love, and I can't wait for that day"

------

"Dean" He heard someone whisper his voice. Dean looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Pansy. "Hey."

"Oh good lord, what do you want?"

"I know how to get Hermione to fall for Blaise even more."

"That's great. Thanks for stepping on my heart once more"

"Stop that!" Pansy grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back. "I have a plan, and if you don't do it, I will cover your manhood with boils that are irremovable."

Dean frowned in fear before leaning in to her. "Fine. What do you want?"

* * *

"Hermione! Hey" The girl stopped and turned, placing her bag on the bench. Dean smiled at her before turning grave.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Hermione asked in concern. She watched him glance towards his right before gulping as if he were scared. She tilted her head and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. All eyes were on them now, as Dean cleared his throat.

"I just don't we are going to work out. Our date was horrible and you seemed like a self- conscious seven year old" he said lamely. Hermione blushed in horror as everyone that heard started laughing. "I just don't think I can date someone with the emotional capacity of a child" She looked around and watched people whisper and burst into laughter as they pointed at her. Blind rage flooded through her veins as she pulled her fist back and punched Dean in the gut. The boy doubled over in pain, moaning.

"How dare you, Dean Thomas!" She told him, loud enough for everyone to hear. "_I _made the date horrible? You drooled over me when you tried to kiss me and stepped on my foot so many times that they were flat as pancakes once I got to my room! You couldn't stop talking about quidditch all night-" She was cut off by a round of gasps from the girls.

"What was he thinking?" she heard a girl say

"He must have been out of his mind to do that" another said.

"Not only did you make this date horrifying, Thomas," Hermione growled. "But you also ruined a weekend that I could have spent with someone worth while!" She shouted, glancing at Blaise quickly. "So let me leave you with this," She pulled him down by the collar and kissed him passionately. The boy moaned and when he was about to response, she kneed him in between his legs. His eyes widened largely as he fell to his knees. "Cause that's what you'll be missing" Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out. She giggled as she heard the girl students cheering for her. She strutted away and leaned on a wall, waiting. She ticked her fingers off until only one was left. Suddenly, someone fell in front of her, panting and trying to untangle himself from his bag strap. "Hey, Blaise," She said with a soft smile.

"That," he shot up and kissed her cheek. "Was brilliant, love"

"He's such a jerk!" She whispered in annoyance. "He actually thought _I_ made the date... Blaise was I a bad date?" He shook his head fervently, throwing an arm around her.

"Of course not love, you know you were perfect"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Blaise. I'll see you later" She said as she ran out of his arms. Blaise watched her walk down to the dungeons quickly, her robes billowing. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The more time she spent with Snape, the more she was going to become him.

* * *

"Can I hurt him?" Hermione glared at the man. "Oh yes, right. _May_ I hurt him?"

"Severus!" She sat down a chair, a grin slowly appearing on her face. "I sure tought him, didn't I, Sev?"

The potions master chuckled and walked to the door as someone outside knocked. "Yes you did, my dear" He opened the door and Harry and Ron came pouring in.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron said.

"We just wanted to say-"

"That Dean was being a jerk-"

"And there is now way in hell that you would be a terrible girlfriend-"

"So don't even think about-"

"Degrading yourself, Hermione Granger" They finished together. The two stared at them in oddity.

"...That was odd" Hermione stated flatly. Severus nodded in agreement. "And I'm not degrading myself"

Ron smiled. "We gave him two black eyes" he said proudly. Severus clapped his hands on the boys' backs.

"Though it pains me to say this, good job. Ten points to each"

"Seriously?"

"Just don't say anything to the other professors"

-------

Dean pulled Pansy into a classroom and pushed her against a wall. "I hope you're happy, Parkinson! Not only did I loose the gir, but I got beaten up by two of my closest friends as well!" Pansy smirked, brushing his cheek lightly. He flinched away from her touch and growled at her.

"Don't worry, love." She told him. His eye twitched at her high pitched voice. "After the downfall of Blaise Zabini, you can get Hermione all to yourself."

He smirked. "I like that plan"

"I thought you would, darling"


	8. Little EXs

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Pansy tapped her foot happily. She was completely right. After her little plan in the Great Hall, Hermione and Blaise were suddenly inseparable. She watched Potter and Weasley try and actually succeed in being nice to Zabini, though they didn't matter much. She started walking down the hall, humming to herself. It was October 14th and Blaise seemed to beam whenever Hermione came around. She glanced back when she heard laughter. "Speak of the devil" she muttered to herself, her eyes following the couple as they walked across to the Great Hall. She shook her head in amusement. "Blaise is so in love with her" She said. "Now to get him to figure it out,"

Pansy looked down the hall and smirked. She walked across it quickly and grabbed a girl's arm. "Hey!" she shouted. Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed her into a classroom. "What do you think you're doing, Parkinson?!"

"You, you're uh, Brown, right?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow, glaring at her. "Yea, that's me. What do you want?"

"Did you ever date Zabini or maybe Draco Malfoy?"

"Slytherins? You're out of your mind."

"Ah, ah, ah" Pansy chuckled, grabbing her by her hair before she left the room.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Tell me the truth"

Lavender sighed. "Okay, alright! I dated Draco once but the bastard broke up with me after taking my virginity"

Pansy smiled at her kindly. "You and I need to talk."

-----

"Are you serious? Bets? That's what they've been doing?" Padma Patil asked in horror. Pansy nodded in anger. There were ten girls sitting in the room, excluding her. Padma sat next to her sister Parvati which started a circle on the floor. Millicent Bulstrode, Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Daphne Greengrass, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turnip and Luna Lovegood made up the rest. The dreamy blonde sighed.

"I dated Draco," she stated. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I have Ron" Pansy frowned.

"But don't you want to get back at him for hurting you?"

Luna shrugged. "It's all in the past. I'm sure he regrets it, and like I said before. Ron…." Her eyes glazed over with a small smile on her face.

Pansy grinned. She knew that Luna was friends with Hermione. "Fine. I guess I'll have everyone else help me with Hermione-"

Instantly, the girl's face turned red and her head whipped towards the center. "What. Are. They. Doing. With. Hermione?" she said in a deadly whisper. Everyone leaned in to listen.

Pansy cleared her throat. "They have started a bet on her, just like us. The two were stupid enough to talk about it in public so I was listening. Thirty galleons and an object from both are the stakes."

"Hermione isn't even dating Blaise, though" Millicent told her. "And if she is, I'm going to go into the great hall and punch his face in. There is no way that I'm going to allow him to do to her what he did to me" the others agreed.

"Which is why I say we get revenge!"

"How?" Hannah asked.

"Well I've been noticing that little jealous ticks that Blaise gets"

"So?"

"He's falling in love with her"

"What?! My Blaise fell in love with someone else?!" Millicent yelled. They stared at her. "Oh right, sorry. So what are we going to do?"

Pansy smirked. "The Christmas Ball is his last night to get her into bed, but we have to make sure that that's not going to happen."

"Wait" Someone interrupted. They looked at Susan Bones who smiled at them shyly. "I have an idea"

* * *

Blaise felt like hitting his head against a wall. Because students were going home for the holidays, the Christmas Ball was moved to the thirteenth. He sighed. It was still October, thank Merlin, but this was Hermione Granger. He looked at her from across the hall. Gods…she could even make eating look beautiful. He watched her laugh at something her friends said and his face lit up. "Down, boy" Someone said. He glanced at Millicent Bulstrode who was glaring at him. "Wouldn't want you to drool on your plate" Her friends giggled as they turned away to talk.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and nudged Draco softly. The blond looked at him in confusion. "Do you have a feeling that those girls are planning something?" he asked. Draco snorted.

"Why would they be…" He trailed off as he watched Lisa Turnip, Luna Lovegood and Parvati Patil walk towards Pansy and Daphne. "Okay something is wrong"

"Obviously," Theodore said from next to them. "I heard that a few girls were in an abandoned classroom for most of the day. Don't know why, but they were definitely talking about something important"

Draco looked from face to face before recognition hit him like a speeding bullet. "Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Do you notice how all of them are…girls that we've bet on before?" The two looked at each other. "Nah," They said together. "Impossible"

"What's impossible?" Blaise smiled. He knew that voice. He turned and grinned at Hermione.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He stood and kissed her cheek. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded slowly. "Don't Hermione" She turned to Daphne Greengrass smirking at Blaise. "He'll just give you a headache"

Theo, Blaise, Draco and Hermione stared at them in confusion. "Seriously, what is the matter with you guys?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lisa sneered at him before walking away. Draco gave a bewildered look before smiling at Luna with a boyish charm.

"Luna?" he asked debonairly.

"Duchebag," she replied before walking back to Weasley.

Parvati watched him open his mouth and she scoffed. "Don't even try, pretty boy" she looked at Millicent who giggled. Parvati hadn't even dated Draco. "I'll see you guys later" When they were gone, Blaise cleared his throat.

"Well, now that no one will interrupt us-"

"We're still here" Millicent, Pansy and Daphne said together. Blaise growled and brought her outside.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you on the Hogsmeade trip"

She frowned. "There isn't another one-"

"But there is, the one where we can get our dress robes" She gasped.

"I almost forgot about that. When is it again?"

"November 5th"

"What day is it today?"

"October something"

She gave him a small chuckle. "I guess you could" He grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, love"

* * *

Hermione stared at the broom with faux uneasiness. "I don't know," She said. Seamus scoffed and grinned at her.

"Oh come on, Mione. If you can take on you-know-who, I'm sure you can ride piece of wood"

Harry frowned. "If she doesn't want to do it, then-"

"Quiet, Harry," Seamus told him. "Come on, just try it." Hermione looked at her best friends for support. Harry shrugged, telling her that it was her decision. Ron nodded encouragingly and she sighed, nodding her head. "Great! Now just hop on and we'll be right behind you." Hermione grabbed the broom and let a small smirk out. "What?" She dropped the broom and grabbed Harry's Firebolt.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry asked in shock. "That's really fast and I know how you don't like-"

Hermione drowned the shouts out as she kicked and flew away. Sure, she was afraid of being up in the air…before. Severus had encouraged her to learn how to ride a broom in case of an emergency. During the summer, when she wasn't studying or reading, she spent her time flying around the grounds at home. Soon enough, the boys caught up with her. "Hey!" Ron said with a grin. "Slow down!"

"What, Ronald?" She screamed back. "Too fast for you?" She leaned forward, making it speed up and left the boys far behind her. She hadn't felt such freedom for so long. Later on, they found her _lying _on the broom, hovering in the air. Her legs were suspended on each side as the broom lined with her spine. "Hello," She told them.

"Hermione!" Seamus shouted. "You're going to hurt yourself!" She grinned, throwing on of her legs on the other side with the other, making the broom wobble due to the imbalance. "Mione!" The three boys shouted. She sat up and gripped it tightly in her hands before dropping down. She hung onto it, making the boys shout in fear. She smirked at them before tugging on it a bit, making it move forward. Harry laughed as he watched her float to the ground her body swinging as the broom spiraled.

"She is one hell of a girl," He told them, before following her down. "Mione," he started. "Don't scare us like that-" She squealed when someone tackled her from behind. Hermione looked up into Blaise's eyes. Harry nudged Ron lightly.

"What were you thinking?!" Blaise yelled. "I was in the library when I saw you guys! How could you let her do that?! She could have gotten hurt!" Seamus raised an eyebrow before walking away.

"See you later, Mione. Nice job, by the way. Never expected that" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Get back here Finnegan!" He cried. Blaise turned to glare at Harry and Ron as he pulled her up and held her to him again. "You're her best friends! Why didn't you stop her?!" Hermione groaned and pushed him away. He looked her over, making sure that she was okay.

"Honestly, Blaise, you're worse than Severus" She muttered. He looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"Don't do that, Mione," He whispered. "You gave me a heart attack when I saw you"

She smiled softly. "I'm fine, Blaise. I promise I won't do it again…well at least not when you can see"

"Hermione!" She laughed and hugged him. He kissed her forehead before nuzzling her neck. He threw an arm around her shoulders, making sure she was close and walked her back into the castle. Harry and Ron stared at their backs, not believing the affection Zabini showed for her. The two looked at each other.

"We gonna talk to Snape?"

Harry smirked. "What do you think? Last time we didn't tell him about Zabini he gave us detention."

-----

Severus placed a T on an exceptionally terrible essay with a sigh. He felt such pain after reading it, knowing that he would have to give the student a talk once Monday came. He let a little smile sneak onto his face when he placed the last paper on top of the pile. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes slowly closing when- "Hey, Snape!" He growled, feeling like smashing his head repeatedly against the castle wall. The two dunderheads threw themselves onto the couch and ginned at him. "Guess what?"

"What in Merlin's name do you want from me?" he almost cried.

"I believe Harry said 'guess what', Snape" Ron chuckled. "Now you have to guess"

"I-you-" His eyes flooded with rage "What-"

"Aw, there it is, Ron" Harry babied. "He said 'what'."

"Potter! If you don't want detention even after you graduate, you will stop your incessant banter!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. The two raised an eyebrow at him, neither backing down. He closed his eyes and counted to a million. "Did you…buy something?" They laughed loudly and he glared at them, falling back into his seat. The two wiped tears off of their face before looking back at him.

"Oh," Harry sighed. "That was hilarious." Snape gave him a pointed look and he sat up in his seat. "Right. We took Hermione out to ride brooms today"

"Ah, so she showed you how skilled she really is?" he asked proudly.

"Oh, so you knew about that?" Harry asked. "Yea, well, she did this trick and when we landed Zabini came out, yelling at us and stuff."

"Yea," Ron started. "He completely freaked out. I've never seen such…"

"What, Weasley?" Snape drawled, his head bobbing a bit from tire. Ron glanced at Harry who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Such love, sir" Severus' head shot up and he stared at the two.

"Repeat that once more, now" He demanded.

* * *

Hannah pulled Daphne into a dark corner, making the girl scowl at her. "What are you-" Hannah covered her mouth quickly and pointed towards two people that were walking towards them. She slowly let go of the girl's mouth and put it at her side.

"Now are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" They heard Blaise's concerned voice echo. Hermione stopped right in front of the girls with a sigh. Their eyes widened as they back into the corner even further. Hermione gave Blaise a heated glare.

"Look at me, okay? I'm fine! There is nothing to worry about"

He took a deep breath and stroked her arm. "I can't help but worry. What you did…I've never been as scared as I was when I saw you today. Not even during the war"

"Blaise," He pulled her towards him, tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her with passion. Hannah had to cover Daphne's mouth once more when the girl looked as if she were going to gasp, laugh and cry at the same time. Hermione smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically when Blaise asked if she would be his girlfriend. They walked off and the two looked at each other.

"Pansy?" Daphne asked.

"Definitely."


	9. Little Discoveries

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Pansy tapped her chin lightly. So Hermione was his girlfriend now. Good. Blaise still worked as fast as he usually did. She got off the chair and paced quietly as Hannah and Daphne spoke to each other. "Go tell the others," Pansy said. "I'll tell Millie" As the two walked away, Pansy went to the Slytherin Common Room. She rolled her eyes and pulled Millicent off of Theodore, making them both groan.

"What are you doing, Pans?" The girl whined.

"Hermione is Blaise's girlfriend"

"I'll see you later, Theo," Millie said quickly, giving him a small kiss before the two raced up to their dorm room. The fell on a bed and faced each other. "When did this happen?"

"Just tonight. Hannah and Daphne saw"

"Hermione?"

"They said she looked ecstatic. Completely happy"

"Oh gods, what about Blaise?"

"Even happier"

"Wow…" Millie laughed. "I can't believe he's actually falling in love," Suddenly, her face turned serious and she turned back to her friend. "Pansy?" she nodded. "Did Blaise ever ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"No…I just assumed…"

"Oh my god,"

"Oh Merlin!" Pansy shouted. "This is the first time he asked someone to be his girlfriend in a bet!"

"He really does like her, doesn't he?"

She nodded slowly. "And it is going to be painful when he realizes it"

"Painful is good. Painful is great"

"It really is, Millie. Come on. Meeting again. Luna will love to hear about this one"

-----

"UGH!" Luna yelled. They looked at her in shock. She never acted like this before! "How could she be stupid enough to fall for him?! No, I can't let her do this! I have to stop them!" They grabbed her, telling her to calm down as she tried to run out of the room. "Let me go!" Lisa walked in front of her and smacked her across the face. Everyone gasped while Luna looked up at her. "Thanks," She said kindly. "Think the nargles got to me again"

"Sure, Luna," Lisa giggled. They sat down again.

"What are we going to do?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"We're going to wait," Susan told her firmly. "If we jump at it now, the plan will be ruined. We can't afford that"

* * *

Hermione smiled as Blaise took her bags for her. "Really, I can carry them myself," He shook his head, kissed her cheek and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Where are we going next?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she admitted. She squinted and watched Harry walk towards the Shrieking Shack. "Actually, Blaise, can I meet you in a few minutes?"

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back," She told him, ignoring his question, as she ran for Harry. When she got through the path, she found Harry sitting on a rock, staring at the house. He scratched his head before laying it on the rock once more. "Harry?" She called. Harry looked back at her with a small smile. She walked towards him with a little grin. "I wonder what Sirius would be thinking" she said, knowing what her best friend was thinking about. "Knowing that I had a boyfriend now"

"He'd probably get protective" his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Or he'd laugh and tell us about how unbelievable it is"

She watched a small smirk appear on his face. "Yea. I can't even believe it"

"Harry!" she laughed. He threw an arm around her and pulled her towards him. "I think he's laughing right now"

"Why's that"

"Because someone actually decided to take Hermione Granger by the horns"

Harry smiled, kissing her forehead sweetly. "I miss him"

"I know you do" she whispered as she hugged him.

"Listen, Ron wants to talk to you later," Harry told her, trying to switch the subject. "Meet us in the common room, yea?"

She nodded. "Harry?"

"Yea?"

"…It's okay to cry" she mumbled. Hermione closed her eyes when she felt a tear on her forehead.

-----

Draco felt a twinge in his heart. He'd never seen Blaise smile like that. Never, as in not ever before. The way his best friend's eyes lit up when Hermione came sparked jealously inside of him. He never found a girl who could make him feel like that and it killed him inside. Shaking his head lightly, he walked towards the boy and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" Blaise cried. "What'd you do that for?"

"Shut up," He muttered. "How's Hermione going?" He watched Blaise stiffen.

"She's fine."

"So am I going to win the bet?"

"Not bloody likely"

Draco smacked his hand on the table. "I swear, Blaise, if you ruin this for yourself, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp" He walked away with a twitch, leaving Blaise confused. "Why did I tell him that?!" He glanced back at his friend. "If he wins this bet, I'm going to beat the his arse in for ruining a relationship like this"

* * *

Hermione looked up at Blaise, adoringly. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes as she rested her head on his lap. He grinned down at her before looking at the book again. "Stop that," he said. "I'm getting distracted. Have to read" Hermione brought on of his hands down to her lips and kissed the tips of his fingers slowly and gently. "Hermione," he groaned, gripping the book tightly. Giggling, she stood and brushed her clothes off. "Where are you going?"

"Harry and Ron want to meet with me. I'll see you later." He pulled her down for another kiss before she walked out. When she got to the Gryffindor common room, she found Ron pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ron glanced at her with a grunt.

Harry sighed. "He thinks Luna is cheating on him"

"I don't think, I know!"

"Would you calm down, mate? She's a Ravenclaw. When she's not here at night, it's probably because she's going to her dormitory"

"No, no, no. You just don't get it." Ron said with a shake of his head. "She's been hanging out with Slytherins. I get the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, but Slytherins? She's never done that, it's just something she doesn't do. And she's always here at night, you know that! What did I do wrong?" His voice was soft and broken as he fell onto the couch.

Hermione glanced at Harry sadly. "Look, where's the Map? I'm the Head Girl. I can go find her now and corner her"

"The Map!" Harry exclaimed. "Why hadn't I thought of that before?" He raced up the stairs and returned with a blank piece of parchment. Taking his wand out of his pocket, he placed it down with a glint in his eyes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He opened it quickly and the three searched for the dot marked 'Luna Lovegood'.

"There!" Ron said, pointing at the girl's bathroom. "With… Padma? Parvati? Pansy? Mil- what?"

Hermione stared at the names in confusion. Some of them were at the Slytherin table that day she went to talk to Blaise. Getting up, she kissed their cheeks and ran out of the common room. She pulled her wand out, ready to stop any fighting if necessary, when she found moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione reached her hand out and gave the door a firm push. Once she stepped inside, she found all the girls staring at her. "What is going on?" she asked. No one dared to respond. "Answer me, now. I'm Head Girl and I have the right to know why you are out of your dormitories after curfew." When no one answered, Hermione started to become annoyed. "Damnit, someone say something! Luna, do you know that Ron thinks you're cheating on him because of whatever you guys are doing here?!"

Luna gasped. "I would never-"

"Well then go to the common room right now and convince him otherwise because he's in a bloody state of depression now!" Luna nodded at the girls before walking out as fast as she could. "No one?" They shook their heads no. "Fine. Detention for all of you. Have a good night" As she walked out, she heard them give a small 'thank you' to Myrtle. "What could they have been doing that they needed Myrtle as a look out?" Hermione asked herself.

* * *

Blaise stared at Hermione in confusion. She was usually quiet and focused on what she was reading, but today, she was looking right through the book. "Mione?" he called. She didn't respond. He cleared his throat and she remained apathetic. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and she finally looked up at him. "What's wrong, love?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and brought his hand up to her cheek, motioning for him to stroke it. "Come on, love. Tell me what's wrong," he begged as he brushed her face with his finger.

She sighed quietly and frowned. "Last night there were about nine or ten girls in the girls' bathroom. They had Moaning Myrtle as a look out, like they were hiding something. It's just been bugging me."

"Would you like me to check it out, tonight?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I just…I have a bad feeling about what they're doing, you know?"

"Uh, love, we're the Heads. Aren't we supposed to stop bad things from happening?"

Hermione gave a small laugh and glanced down at Ron and Harry playing chess in the corner of the library. "I'd be a hypocrite to stop them after all the things I've done with those two"

Blaise smirked at her. "Well you were saving our world. This is a different story"

"How bout we make a deal?"

"Okay, what?"

"If it gets out of hand later on, we'll stop it. There seems to be nothing wrong with it right now"

"But you said yourself that you were suspicious."

Hermione shrugged. "I like giving people the benefit of the doubt." Blaise stiffened. He looked at the girl, the bet hammering his heart into his ribcage. "Something wrong?" Hermione asked. He shook his head and kissed her softly. She pushed him away with a small grin. "Okay, Blaise, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," He told her. "Go back to your reading"

She gave him a peck on his cheek before turning back to the book. He looked away and closed his eyes. These feelings that coursed through him were getting to be really annoying. He got up suddenly and ruffled her hair. "Hey" She cried.

"I got to go," he told her quickly. "See you later," He ran out without any destination in mind. When he finally stopped, he found himself in the dungeons. He shook his hands and craned his neck back and forth. "Come on, Zabini, pull it together. You aren't in love with her. You aren't. You hear me?"

"It isn't healthy to talk to yourself," Blaise whipped around to see Pansy staring at him with a small gleam in her eyes. "You can go into the loony bin for that."

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Blaise asked softly.

"Are you in love with her?"

"With who?"

"Don't play stupid, Blaise. Everyone can see it." He looked down, not even thinking about looking her in the eyes. "That's what I thought," she said quietly before walking away. Once she turned the corner, she did a little happy dance and ran to find Lisa.


	10. Little Toilets

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Hermione fell back on the bed, a small smile on her face as Blaise crawled up her body. He grinned down, his legs on either side of her, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Hermione sighed in content and ran her hands up and down his chest before playing with the hem of his shirt. He moaned at the feeling of her skin touching his and encouraged her by playing with the small of her back under her blouse. She arched up, his hips rubbing against his, and his eyes widened. "Ah" He moaned as he threw himself off her. She looked at him in hurt and confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Blaise shook his head quickly. "Nothing." He gave her another kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, love. I told Draco I was going to meet him" He waved goodbye and ran out of the room as quickly as he could, unable to bear the look of sadness on Hermione's face. Once he was down in the Dungeons, he began pacing, not caring if anyone would see him. There was something, not only wrong, but very wrong. He…was so close. All the other girls he'd been with… but Hermione… He smacked his cheek and leaned against the wall. "What's the matter with you?"

"Ah!" Blaise spun around and found Draco staring at him in amusement. "What do you want?"

"Well, isn't someone snappy today?"

"Drake, man!"

"Sorry! What's the problem?" He didn't respond. "…What's got your knickers in a twist?" Nothing once more. "Who shoved your wand up your arse?"

"Stop that!"

"Well you weren't saying anything!" Draco shouted back in agitation. "What is the matter with you?! Granger broke up with you already?!"

"No!"

"So then-"

"Nothing! Go away!" He said as he walked away. Draco shook his head and went the other direction. "Come on, Blaise, we spoke about this last night! I'm not in love with Hermione Granger," Blaise muttered to himself. "I'm not. It's just the bet getting to my head. Just think, Blaise. When you get that money, you can buy all the things that Malfoy wants, just to get him angry,"

"I thought I told you not to talk to yourself"

Blaise growled. "Parkinson, go away!"

"Well for me to go away, you're the one that has to stop moving, and I'm the one that has to walk to another place"

"Shut up!" He roared over his shoulder. "I'm not. I'm not! I'm not!"

"If you're trying to convince yourself that you aren't acting like a five year old, then I must beg you to reconsider, Mr. Zabini." Blaise groaned as he watched Snape walk away from him, robe billowing and all.

* * *

Hermione sighed, her friends looking at her in worry. "What's wrong, Mione?" Ginny asked. The head girl shrugged and dropped herself onto her pillow, hiding her face. Ginny glanced at Luna before poking Hermione's side a few times. "Come on. I know you have a problem right now. What's up?"

"Am I a bad kisser?" she asked, her voice filled with a youthful tone.

Ginny made a face and cleared her throat. "Well- I mean- I wouldn't know…"

"And neither would I," Luna giggled.

"Yea, right, sorry," Hermione drawled. "I just… well, Blaise and I were…and he kind of…jumped away from me…" She swore she head Luna cough out 'jerk', but she didn't mind it. "I mean… I can't be that bad of a kisser"

"I'm sure you aren't. He was probably just, uh-"

"He said he had to meet Draco"

"Well then there you go!" Ginny exclaimed. "He had plans!"

Hermione gave her a bewildered look. "Ginny. When Harry has plans with Ron, but you're snogging him, would he run away?"

The red head blushed and looked down. "No, he's missed several appointments with Ron due to that."

"So then it was my fault!" The girl jumped up and started pacing. "What have I done? We were just fine before!"

"You haven't done anything!" Hermione and Ginny turned to Luna in shock. "You're beautiful, perfect, intelligent, brave and bloody sexy! You didn't do anything! Excuse me!" she stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"I really have no idea," Ginny said in worry. "She's been acting like that every time I said something about you and Blaise" They glanced at each other, wondering what was wrong with their friend.

"Follow her?"

"Following!"

"Ugh!" Hermione moaned. "I can't go. I'm supposed to meet Blaise in a few minutes. Sent me a note before, wants to meet at the heads' dorm"

"Okay then. I'll go myself"

-----

Ginny turned the corner and grinned when she saw the entrance to the girl's bathroom. She walked to the door quietly and opened it, sneaking in and hiding in one of the stalls before Luna, Pansy and Hannah turned around. "So obviously he's feeling bad"

"Of course,"

Ginny frowned, wondering what they were talking about. "I don't even understand what Mione sees in him," She heard Luna say. "He's just a stupid git"

"Definitely"

"Hermione deserves a lot better than him"

Ginny's face contorted into horror as she stumbled backwards and fell on the toilet, her elbow nudging the knob on the side. It flushed loudly and the girls stopped talking. She stepped out quickly, her cheeks red as fire.

"Woo!" She said. "That was, uh…let's just say you don't want to go into _that _stall!" The three looked at her in shock. She let out a choked laugh. "Yea, well I got to go" Ginny ran out as fast as she could, not bothering to respond as Luna called her name.

-----

"I'm telling you Harry, the Chudley Cannons are just the team to go with"

"Yes, because everyone loves a team that looses repeatedly"

"That's not fair!"

"It obviously is, since it's their own fault"

"Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry mimicked his best friend's whiney voice. "I'm just saying that maybe-" Harry's eyes widened as Ginny jumped into his lap, moaning in anguish and hiding her face in his chest. "What's the matter, love?" He asked. She shook her head and buried herself into his embrace. He chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes. "Now you've been working for Ron to take you seriously for years, acting all mature and what not. I will ask again. What is wrong?"

"That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"What did you do, Gin?" her brother asked in confusion.

"I made people think that I used the toilet!" She cried before gripping Harry in a tight grip.

"Uh…okay…you know, I use the toilet too, Ginny. It isn't something to be ashamed-"

"Ronald!"

* * *

"What's the matter, love?" Blaise asked softly as he stroked her hair. She sighed. "Mione? Hermione?"

"Am I…did- I just-"

"What happened this morning?" Blaise's eyes widened. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. His mouthed opened and closed many times until he heard a sob come from his girlfriend. "I knew I was a bad kisser!" She jumped up and ran to her room. Blaise stared at his lap in amusement before he let out a loud laugh. He followed her up and knocked on the door. "Go away!"

"Hermione, open the door, now."

"No!"

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Absolutely not!"

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he quickly forgot the debate he was having with himself. "Hermione Jane Granger Zabini, open this door!"

He heard a small giggle come from the other side of the door as it creaked open slowly. "That's not funny, Blaise"

"Well when we get married I most certainly won't be taking your name"

"Blaise! This is a serious matter!"

He chuckled and pulled her towards him. Blaise's arms wrapped around tightly as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Hermione, you aren't a bad kisser. You're a great one, in fact"

"You're lying." She told him with a cute, childish smile.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

Pansy frowned. Ginny Weasley had overhead them, hopefully not everything. She was known to be quite the righteous little sixth year, and she couldn't have her interfering with the plan. "Luna?" she called in an almost pleading voice.

The blonde turned to her as if she had awakened from a daze. "Yes, Pansy?"

"You're friend, Weasley"

"Yes? What about her?"

"Well, I don't think she'd like where we were going with this plan, am I right?"

Luna tapped her cheek with her wand before she stuck it behind her ear. Her finger twirled her radish earring around. She nodded curtly. "She most certainly wouldn't. Ginny's the kind of girl that would just talk to the person"

Pansy made a face. "What happens if she heard everything that we said?"

"She didn't. She would have gotten mad at us and yelled at us"

Pansy sighed. "But we can't tell her anything. She will go and tell Hermione!"

Luna scratched her head. "Well…is that such a bad thing? Hermione might get mad at us and-"

"But then what?!" Pansy cried. "Draco and Blaise will still do these stupid bets and break girls' hearts! Do you want that to happen?"

"No" she answered quietly.

"So we have to go along with this plan!"

"Pansy, just calm-"

"I will not calm down!" Pansy was panting by then. "Luna… I felt like dying when Blaise did that to me. I can't let him hurt another girl and if it means that Hermione gets mad at me then so be it"

Luan looked down, clearly having a battle with herself before she finally nodded. "Okay, Pansy. I won't tell Ginny anything."


	11. Little Potions

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

_Blaise felt the girl stiffen in his arms as he continued to hug her. "Mione?" he asked in worry. "Hermione?" She didn't answer and her arms began to fall slowly until they lay at her side. "Hermione? Did you hear what I said?" She backed away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. "What's wro-"_

"_You what?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_He felt his heart plunge to the bottom of his stomach. He had finally come to terms with the idea of loving her. He even planned on going to Draco and ending the bet. Last time he checked, it was November 25__th__, their relationship going on for nearly a month. What was wrong in loving her? "I…I said I loved you…" He said slowly. _

"_But…we…we've only been going out for a month." _

"_I…I know, Hermione, but I've wanted to be with you since September" Okay so that was a bit of a lie, but it didn't change the fact that he loved her. "You know that I've wanted to be with you. It's only understandable that I would fall in-"_

"_Blaise," she said. _

_He looked down at his feet. "O…okay then. I'll just…I'll just be going." He turned and walked out of the door. When he heard it click shut, he leaned back on it for support. What was he thinking? Of course Hermione wouldn't love him back. He was about to move, but when he felt the door open behind him he let out a shocked cry and fell on his back. _

"_Oh, Blaise!" Hermione cried. She bent down and pulled him towards her in tight hug. "I may not love you right now Blaise, but if you give me time…" She said, implying that she would love him one day. "I really do feel strongly for you." _

_He grinned and rolled over so that he was on top. "You are one kind of crazy, Granger" _

**(December 10****th)**

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the small kisses being pressed on her neck. "Stop that" She growled. "I'm reading"

"You know," Blaise murmured on her skin. "You sound more and more like Snape everyday"

"And you, for some unknown reason, like that" Hermione smirked behind her book as he jolted backwards.

"Don't ever say that again" he demanded in a shuddering breath. After giggling at his discomfort, she threw her book down and leaned into his touch. "Ball is coming soon" He mumbled. She nodded excitedly. "I see you're excited." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am!" She told him. "I have a present for you"

"Really?" Blaise asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just know that I'm giving it to you tomorrow"

"Okay, fine. I can wait," He grumbled. She giggled and started packing her books up. "I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," She grinned. "But duty calls. I need to help Ginny with her hair, don't I?"

"I don't understand why you have to-"

"Blaise we spoke about this before"

"Okay! Bye"

"Love you!" She shouted over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room, scared that she might be late.

"Love you too!"

----

"No, no, no, no, no!" Pansy shouted as she picked up a discarded shoe and threw it at the mirror. The girls looked at her in shock and turned to Luna, wondering what she was going to say.

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Luna said softly. "I didn't like that shoe much anyway"

"It's gone so wrong! So horribly wrong!" Pansy shouted. "He called the bet off! He called it off!"

"Just now?" Millie asked. "I head Blaise and Hermione passing _'I love you'_s for a month! He just called it off now?"

"Yes!" Pansy cried. "He's been to busy with his tongue down her throat to even bother until now! What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down!" Susan yelled. The girls fell down to the floor, looking at her obediently. "Obviously, since he called off the bet, we can't continue with the first plan." Susan was right. The plan had been to show Pansy's memories during the Christmas Ball. That way, Hermione would break up with Blaise, making him loose the bet. "Without a bet, Blaise can't be dumped" She told them calmly. "But we can still make Draco and him outcasts. We can still get Hermione to leave him. We can still bring down their downfall!"

"Oh? And how?" Pansy asked in agitation.

"Well, we can always make a presentation." Susan told them slyly, more sly than a Hufflepuff should be. "A nice school presentation, on how to protect yourselves from heartbreakers. Of course, we have to ask Professor Dumbledore, but all we really have to say, is that we are going to teach everyone how to protect themselves"

"And when he asks what it is?"

"We say it's muggle" Susan told them. "We're obviously going to have to show Pansy's memories, but it has to develop"

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

"Okay, here's the new plan"

* * *

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as Ron sat on the couch with a pout. "She ran out!" He whined. "Again! Why does she keep doing this?!"

"Look," Hermione said calmly. "How about, when she comes back, you talk to her. Start with something that interests her before slowly easing in what you really want to say"

"Interests her?"

"Yea," Ginny told him. "You know, like…crumpled horn snorkacks or nargles"

"Oh, yea" Ron said with deep sarcasm. "Let me just research in my great big book of imaginary creatures and then I'll start up a fantastic conversation with her. How bloody brilliant!"

"We're just trying to help, Ronald!" Hermione told him. She looked at the clock. "I promised Severus that I would spend the day with him"

"And it's Harry's and my anniversary" Ginny put in.

"We have to go. Just try it, Ron. Reach deep into your mind and try to remember everything that she said about those creatures" They watched her walk out.

"Well, I'm going to go, big brother" Ginny kissed his forehead. "Good luck"

Minutes after the two left, Luna finally strolled into the common room. "You know," She started. "It truly is wonderful to know that password. That Fat Lady sure has a strong head" Ron stared at her. She sat down on his lap and nuzzled his neck lightly. He could feel her radish earrings brushing against his skin. "What's wrong, lovely?"

Ron let out a calm breath. _'Remember, Ron. Interesting thing and then the question. Nargles and Snorkacks and then where she keeps going.' _He smiled at hers softly before his face contorted in panic and he blurted out, "Where've you been?!"

* * *

"You're doing it wrong"

"No I am not"

"You are, I swear"

"Are you actually challenging me? A potions master?"

"But you're doing it wrong!" He slammed the spoon on the table, inches away from the flame that warmed the cauldron. "Oh, Severus!" Hermione cried. "That ladle wasn't supposed to touch anything but the potion! You're doing it all wrong!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"But you are! After every tenth counterclockwise stir, you have to add six clockwise stirs. Then, after the twelfth time you've done that, you have to add the half-teaspoon of melted silver. Finally, you have to make sure the ladle doesn't touch anything besides the potion, Severus! I've been researching it for a week!" Severus groaned.

"How would you know?!" He shouted, not letting go of his pride. She gave him an odd look.

"Severus, have you gone mad? I made the potion, didn't I?" He growled, but she completely ignored him, distraught with what happened. "Now look what you've done. We have to start it all over again!"

Would you mind explaining everything to me once more, Hermione" He asked in forced patience.

She shrugged. "Well, to start, the ladle shouldn't touch anything else because if something happened to stick onto it, even if it was dirt, it might cause an unwanted reaction to the potion"

"Continue. What I don't understand is how you are supposed to keep the human safe" Severus said. He had caught her, or so he thought.

"Well…I've researched for a while now, Severus. I've done some practice runs and the ingredients I used in this potion would be able to mix with one made for protection. It wouldn't be affected in a negative way. As that protects the human, the silver would be able to race in, find the lycanthropy that plagued him or her, and destroy it."

"And you're sure about this? Not even I have heard of such a theory"

"Severus" She said, her voice tired. "I've been researching this for so long. I've been preparing for a week. What more could you ask for?"

"Proof" he murmured.

"Which is why I have this" Hermione took a vial of red liquid out of her pocket. Severus' eyes widened.

"Is that blood?!" He whispered fervently. She nodded.

"Remus', to be exact"

"You extracted Lupin's blood without him noticing?"

"Oh, he noticed. I told him that uh, I has a serious illness and one of the things I needed for the potion to cure me was werewolf's blood."

"He couldn't have fallen for that"

"I know. That's why I made sure to cry and tell such a convincing story that he didn't even think twice about it" She smirked. Severus looked at her wearily.

"But how will we know that it worked?"

"Simple" She uncorked the vial and poured some onto her hand. She waved her wand and a magnified picture of the blood appeared in the air. Along with the red blood cells that everyone had, there were ones that shone a silvery blue, like the moon."

"How…That has never been seen before"

"I know," Hermione stated again. "Because I made a liquid that passed wasn't visible on the red blood cells, but on the other ones."

"What was it made of?" He asked in rare awe.

"A revealing potion and a buana flower."

He smirked in pride. "Of course. The flower that's only visible on full moons. Once you take them from the ground-"

"They can be seen and will last forever" Hermione finished with a bright smile. "As you know, it also turns from its usual blood red to the silvery blue color, like on those cells, when it makes contact with a werewolf."

"You are absolutely brilliant, child," He told her.

"Well you've been helping me as well, Severus. I owe much to you"

"How will we be sure that the protective potion will work?" He asked, avoiding the sentimental conversation.

"Of course, of course," Hermione answered. "So that it recognizes only human characteristics" She picked up the vial labeled _P.P. _and took a knife out. She stuck her hand out, ready to cut it, but at the last moment she grabbed Severus' and made an incision on his palm. He hissed in pain before letting out an infuriated shout. "Yes, okay, put the blood in the vial"

-----

"Careful, Severus," She whispered in child-like fear. Severus' hand shook as he squeezed the dropper gently and the potion fell on the blood. Hermione gave a small squeak as they looked up at the screen-like picture and watched as a purple barrier protected anything human. A silver stream flowed through, hitting the barriers in their way, before reaching their targets and destroying the other cells. Hermione gasped as Severus continued to watch in disbelief.

"What…" he started.

"I…" Hermione let a small smile appear on her face. "I…did it?"

* * *

Harry watched in distaste as Ron stuffed half of the pancake into his mouth. He shook his head in laughter and took a bite of his own meal. "Morning boys!" A voice said cheerfully. They turned and saw Hermione's smiling face looming over them. "It's so beautiful today!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other before glancing up at the enchanted sky. "Hermione," the red head started. "There's a foul storm out there and it's bloody freezing" What was wrong with her?

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked happily.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with-"

"Slow down, man!" They heard. Everyone turned to see Professor Snape enter the Great Hall with Remus on his tail. "What is the matter?" The tired werewolf asked. Snape ignored him and quickly walked up to Hermione. "Miss Granger?" Remus asked in sudden worry. "What happened? Did the potion not work?"

"What potion?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Why Miss Granger's! She's terribly ill! Didn't she tell you?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Ill? She wouldn't be tongue wrestling with Blaise if she were sick, would she?" Hermione blushed and hit the boy over the head when everyone started laughing at the statement.

"They're right, Remus" Hermione sighed. "I wasn't ill when I took blood from you. I simply needed it for something"

He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" She whispered. "Remus, during that battle, you almost lost your life for me, and I made this" she pulled out a vial. "In gratitude"

"What is it?" Remus stared at it in suspicion.


	12. Little Robes

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

_She tripped. Her heart stopped and her eyes gleamed with tears. It was over. There was no way she could save herself now. "Well, well, well" she heard above her. She slowly turned her head and looked at the man staring down at her. Fenir Greyback… "if it isn't the little mudblood. You're familiar with my pup, aren't you?" She whimpered as he took his wand out. "Oh, this? No, no. I'm not going to kill you with a wand. You were, after all, brought up in a muggle world. Why not kill you," He waved his wand and a gun appeared in his hand. "With the only thing you are worthy of being killed with" She let out a choked cry, paralyzed in fear. "Goodbye, mudblood" She heard. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact. _

"_HERMIONE!" She felt a weight fall on her when Fenir cocked the gun and pull the trigger. She screamed as the man atop her groaned in pain. _

"_Oh? I didn't get the mudblood? Well…it's lucky that everything about this gun is made of silver, isn't it… Lupin?" _

"_No!" Hermione cried as she watched the gun suspend in the air above them, slowly starting to melt. She turned them over before it could fall on him. Fenir was walking away with a triumphant look on his face. Why hadn't he killed Hermione? "Remus?" She turned back to her mentor. "Remus, please. Remus you have to stay awake. Remus? Remus keep your eyes open!" She gripped his robes tightly, making her knuckles turn white_

"_I'm fine" He confessed softly. She sighed in relief when he answered and examined the bullet wound. Tears flooded down her cheeks. It grazed him. All it did was graze his side… so then…Hermione finally felt the sharp pain on her side. She looked down and gasped at the hole in her skin. _

"_Remus…" She whispered before her shaky hand flew to the wound. The man cursed quietly before getting up and waving his wand. His wound was gone and he picked the girl up before she passed out. He ran through the fields, dodging curse after curse, trying to bring Hermione to safety. "Remus," he heard her say. "If I…tell Harry and Ronald that I'm sorry" _

"_No! No! Don't you dare, Hermione. Come on!" He ducked behind a tree and shook her lightly. "Come now, what's your name?" _

"_Hermione…Jean…Granger…" _

"_Right. Right. Who are your best friends?" He asked, desperate to keep her awake. He ran trough the fields again and shouted when she didn't answer. "Hermione! Who are-"_

"_Harry. Harry and Ron"_

"_Good. Poppy!" He called in relief as he reached the medical tent._

"_Hermione? Do you hear me? You're going to be fine" _

"_Remus?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Stay?"_

"Hermione? What is it?" Hermione giggled and skipped down the aisle.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Hermione!" Remus sighed in exasperation. "Nymphadora is at home with the baby and she really needs me there"

"Well come on then! What are you waiting for?" Albus had gotten out of his seat with glee in his twinkling eyes. "Miss Granger, I must commend you on your excellent work. Not many have been able to do what you have"

"With all due respect, Professor," Hermione smiled. "I had Severus helping me, though he didn't know"

"I didn't?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows, before realization dawned on him. Through the year, Hermione had been asking him odd questions here and there. "Oh," he voiced. "Right. Well you were the one who decided to take your free time out to-"

"Can someone tell me what the damn thing is?" Remus cried.

"Pushy" Harry laughed.

"For the love of- I came here, worried that Hermione might be dying and-"

"It's a cure" Hermione cut in excitedly.

"-Then I find out that it's a…it's a what?"

-----

Remus narrowed his eyes at the vial. He shook it lightly, watching the liquid swish back and forth in its container. "So…" he started. "All I have to do, is drink it? I don't have to wait for a specific time or…dance under the moon in some kind of ritual dance?"

"Ritual dance? What on earth are you on about?" Hermione asked. He rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily at her.

"This better work, Granger because Nymphadora's birthday is tomorrow and this would be a wonderful surprise" Though there was a joking tone in his voice, everyone could tell that he was slightly worried.

"Oh it works, it works" she reassured him. "Severus and I even held it under a life preservation charm for two hours to make sure"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! No drink it!"

Slowly, Remus took the stopper off and raised the vial to his lips. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he tipped his head back and let the liquid pour down his mouth. When he was finished, he gagged and dropped the vial. It broke at his feet, but no one took notice as Remus gripped the edge of the desk. He let out groans of pain as he fell to his knees.

"Moony!" Harry shouted as he moved to the werewolf's side.

After a few short spasms, Remus finally opened his eyes. He looked around wearily before his eyes connected with Hermione's. "Is it gone?" he croaked out. She nodded.

"But just to be certain" She took a needle out and pricked his finger gently. After squeezing a few drops of blood out, she waved her wand at it and checked for lycanthrope blood cells. She grinned. "Well Remus, I can tell you that there's no use in taking wolfsbane now"

-----

"Now, you say this works?" Mrs. Donata Imbessi asked Albus, casting a glance at Hermione and Severus. The woman was from the ministry, head of newly found potions. She turned her eyes back to the vial and cleared her throat. "It will last for life?"

"Absolutely," Albus told her. "It was, after all, made by our very own, Severus Snape"

Hermione felt Severus grip her hand. She grimaced at the pain and let out a shuddered breath. "If it was made by Professor Snape," Donata started. "Then what is that student doing here?"

Severus opened his mouth, ready to retort angrily that it wasn't him that did most of the work, but Hermione beat him to it. "Professor Snape is my legal guardian. I just wanted to see this moment. He has been working very hard on it" Donata nodded stiffly.

"I shall test it once I get back to the ministry. You will get word on it tomorrow, precisely at noon" With that, she walked into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

"Why did you do that?!" Severus shouted in outrage. His hand was shaking as he pointed back and forth to Hermione and Albus. "What were you thinking?! It wasn't-"

"I know, Sev" Hermione said with a sad smile. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't dare look up at him. "But let's face it? Who would take the time to look at a potion made by a seventeen year old girl?" The man froze. That was true. He felt a pang in his heart as Hermione stood in front of him with a cloud above her head. "It doesn't matter who gets the credit for it anyway" She told him. "As long as the cure is made known" Before they could say anything else, Hermione left the room while wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"That was very noble of her, don't you agree, Severus?" Albus' voice rang.

Severus nodded grudgingly. "Bloody Gryffindors"

* * *

Blaise sighed in boredom. He looked around the room, trying to find something to do, and when he was finally desperate, he took a pair of his rolled up socks and started throwing them into the air. "Where the hell is she?" he mumbled as he caught it again. After a few more tosses, he growled in impatience and threw it at the door, but he wasn't expecting it to open. Hermione squeaked when the socks hit her head and she stumbled back in shock. "Mione!" Blaise laughed.

"Gee, Blaise," She muttered sarcastically. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, no," he said quickly as she walked into the room. "I was just wondering where you were. We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago. So where's my- eh…what's with the robe?"

"What robe?" Hermione asked innocently. "There's no- oh? This robe? The one I'm wearing? You mean this one?" She swung the belt slowly as he swam in her appearance. The bottom of the robe barely touched mid thigh. The emerald color shined as the light hit it. With a gulp, Blaise spoke again.

"So uh…what cha got under there?" He could have smacked himself for whimpering like a child.

"Oh, nothing," She drawled. "Just me, myself, and the girls"

"The gir-? Oh those girls" He panted as she pulled the belt loose and the robe fell off her shoulders. "Say uh…would this happen to be my present?" The lights flicked off and the door closed behind his girlfriend. "Hermione?" It was dark…very dark. "I…you don't have t- OH MERLIN!"

-----

Ginny giggled as she hopped down the steps. She had just helped Hermione get ready for Blaise. At first, the bookworm was quite hesitant with the idea, bit with a little push from Ginny, she finally agreed. _"Be spontaneous,"_ the red head had told her. _"You have to do something that will shock him to bits. You're gonna make love to him" _

She gave one last glance to the stairs that led to Blaise's room. "Spontaneity be doth guide" She whispered with a laugh before scurrying out of the Head Dorms.

-----

"_Ginny! Ginny! No! I can't do this! I'll look like a fool!" _

"_Hermione! You won't look like a fool" The girl said with a shake of her head. "It will be lovely" _

"_But it's only been two months! We've only been together for two months!"_

"_That's a long time considering your past relationship" Ginny answered wryly. _

"_Dean wasn't a relationship, he was a mistake!" Hermione huffed. "I just don't want him to regret it"_

"_Hermione, he loves you. You love him. There's no regretting if you do this" _

"_Well…what if I regret it?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Hermione. "What? I'm just saying! Okay, what if I wake up and get so shocked that I scream in his face?! That would be such an insult! Oh Merlin… what if he wakes up and he gets so shocked that he screams in __**my **__face?! That would be ho-"_

"_Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "Since when were you such a pessimist?!" _

Hermione curled up underneath the sheets when she felt the sun hit her face. She heard a chuckle above her and she knew that she wasn't going back to sleep. Her hands traced Blaise's bare chest before she grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of her face. "Hello," She said, her mouth being covered by the blanket. Blaise raised an eyebrow before pulled it up and doing the same.

"Why are we doing this, love?" he asked as he stroked her thigh. She giggled and turned so that her back was leaning on his chest.

"Morning breath" she sighed. Blaise laughed before tickling her sides. "No! Stop! Stop it! You'll smell it and I'll lose you forever!" She cackled.

"I don't care if you had the foulest morning breath in the world. I'd still love you," he whispered into her hair. She made a face and stood up, wrapping the blankets around her.

"_You_ have the foulest morning breath in the world" She stated before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you" She ran into the bathroom laughing as he chased her in. They walked to the sink together. Blaise threw an arm around her waist and they started brushing their teeth, glancing at each other here and then. When they were done, he tore the blankets from her and carried her back into the room.

"Blaise!" She giggled. "We have to get down to breakfast or our absence will be noticed!" She held back a moan as he nibbled her ear lobe. "I love you," She told him before she pushed him off and bolted out of the room.

"Hermione!" Blaise whined, making the girl laugh once more.

* * *

"I don't know" Remus told Severus. "The lycanthropy may be gone, but I think that, as a side affect, the senses remain for a few days. I can still smell your scent quite well. I can track where you've been in the past few days" Severus nodded and wrote it down in his journal quickly. "Really now, Severus." The man reprimanded. "Must you do that at breakfast? Everyone else is eating. I didn't know you questioned me just to write it down in your book."

"Shut up, werewolf" The potions master growled.

"Actually you can't call me that." He responded happily. "Oh look. There's Hermione and young…"

"What?" Severus asked as he looked up. Remus was glaring at the boy who was holding the girl's hand. "What's the matter?" They watched Blaise sit Hermione down at the Gryffindor table before bowing and walking to his own.

"Who is that?" Remus asked.

"The boy? That's Blaise Zabini, Hermione's boyfriend" Severus answered rigidly.

"I may be wrong," He heard Remus mutter.

"Wrong? Wrong about wh- Where are you going?" Severus quickly pushed his seat back and followed him. "What is the-"

"Hermione" Remus called out. A few turned before looking back at their meals. Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"Good morning, Remus. I see that you're still here. I thought you said that it was-"

"Hermione, Blaise Zabini there is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes…" Hermione said slowly. "What's wrong?"

Remus let out a small growl. "Now really, Lupin" Severus rolled his eyes. "What is the matter-"

"Did you know, Granger, that a side affect of your potion is that my senses are still enhanced"

Hermione frowned, scratching her head. "I don't understand what you're- uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Severus asked. "What do you mean 'uh oh'? Hermione?" She ignored him as she pushed Remus, making him fall onto his back. "Granger!" The professor shouted in outrage. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" She dashed across the hall and grabbed Blaise's hand before tugging him away from the table and running out with him. "What's the matter with that girl?!" He asked as he pulled Remus up.

"She ran out because I could smell"

"…What?"

"SHE RAN OUT!" Remus roared, making everyone jump up. Ron and Harry stood, ready to find Hermione. "BECAUSE I CAN SMELL THAT BOY'S SCENT ALL OVER HER!" A silence fell over the Great Hall. Severus, Ron and Harry stared at the man, hoping that they heard differently. "Well are we just going to stay here or are we going to get Zabini away from her?!"

Everyone watched as the four ran out, calling Hermione's name. A few girls looked at each other, wondering what to do next. "Lunch then?" Millicent asked Pansy. With an annoyed growl, Parkinson stood and walked out, the girls following her. "Well, "Millie told them as they walked down the corridors. "Since we couldn't execute the plan at breakfast, we are definitely doing it at lunch"


	13. Big Confusion

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

"God!" Hermione growled, her face red. Blaise was reaching a hesitant hand towards her shoulder but she brushed it away. "I make him a cure and how does he repay me? Tells the whole stupid school about what we did!" He frowned and rubbed her knee gently.

"It's not like he actually _said _what we did. He just…happened to yell out that he could smell me on you. For all we know the school probably thinks we were just hugging" he said, trying to cheer her up. Just then, Theodore, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked by. The four of them snorted and Theo called out with laughter.

"I guess the bookworm isn't so innocent anymore, is she?" Hermione blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Get out of here!" she heard Blaise yell.

"It's a hallway," Draco drawled. "We can stay here as long as we want"

She let out a sigh when they left anyway. "This is so embarrassing. Can we eat lunch in our room later?" She pleaded. He was about to nod when they heard new footsteps. Hermione groaned and looked away.

"Hermione Granger!" Severus, Remus, and Ron said simultaneously.

"You're only seventeen! What were you thinking?!"

"Are you out of your bleeding mind?!"

"Explain why I can smell him all over you! Right now! And don't look at us like that!"

"I think I understand…" A hesitant voice followed. Everyone looked at the raven haired boy who was staring at his best friend. His green eyes were shining brightly as he glanced at the others. "I mean…if you love him…then we really have no say..." He trailed off when he saw the way they were glaring at him. "I mean- what were you thinking? You crazy fool you?" Harry said quickly, his voice cracking under pressure.

"Well at least someone understands," Hermione muttered.

"No! He doesn't!" Severus shouted. "You're seventeen! Seventeen! Do you understand the consequences of what you've done?! What if he impregnated you?" The two lovers blushed. "What of your education?! Don't you want to be a healer?!"

"Well, yea" Hermione answered softly. "But Harry's right. I love him, and I did what I wanted to do"

"Well what you did was foolish" Remus told her.

"Yea! Bloody crazy!" Ron agreed. They turned to Harry expectantly. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Sure. What they said," He whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"Whatever. Think what you want of it." She said firmly. "We love each other and if we happen to get a family…" She looked at Blaise wearily. He gave her a disbelieving look and nodded fervently. "Then he would be there for me." She said with a small smile.

"I would," He said, looking at his head of house. "Really. I'm not the kind of man-"

"Boy" Snape cut in.

"MAN that would run away. I love her and if she does get pregnant, which I'm sure she won't since we used protection, both magic and muggle, then we'd be having a family sooner than we thought…and I'd still be happy"

She grinned a bit and kissed his cheek. Hermione turned back to her the others and almost laughed when their shoulders drooped, excluding Harry. He smiled softly at her while the others tried to think of something to say. "She better not be pregnant," Severus grunted, unwilling to let go of his pride. Remus moaned helplessly and followed the potions master who walked away.

"Just don't" Harry said, stopping Ron before he could open his mouth. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Blaise smirked when Ron's yell of 'I'm watching you Zabini!' echoed through the hall.

"You still want to eat in our room?" He asked.

"Please!"

-----

"Are you kidding me?!" Pansy hissed. "They aren't here?!"

"Obviously" Daphne answered. "She wasn't going to saunter back in right after that werewolf revealed her little secret. Trust me. She'll come for dinner. She's that kind of girl that likes to face her fears and stuff like that"

"But I wanted to do it now!" the girl whined. "The sooner the better! Malfoy is asking a girl out as we speak!"

"Yea, and luckily it's Susan" Millie said with a roll of her eyes. They laughed when Susan gave him an odd look and declined him not too gently. The Hufflepuffs around them started laughing at his sour face. He stomped back towards the Slytherin table and sat down with a huff.

"I don't know what I was thinking, asking out a Hufflepuff, in the first place" he said angrily.

"Well," Daphne started. "You weren't _actually _thinking"

"Oh, really?" Draco sneered. "And how do you figure that?"

"Well you don't _actually _have a brain, do you?" she snapped back. Everyone laughed but stopped at the look on the Malfoy's face.

* * *

"Are we staying here for dinner too?" Blaise asked. 

Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione…It doesn't matter where you want to eat. I'll go where you want to"

"I don't know, Blaise," She whined. He frowned. She never whined… "Half of me wants to stay in my room and never leave because of how embarrassing that was. The other half wants to go down and glare down anyone who even thinks of laughing."

"And which part is more dominant?" Blaise said with a coy grin.

"The last one," She mumbled in return.

"So let's go! We don't care about anyone says, right?" She nodded, giving him a small smirk and they walked down, hand in hand.

Dinner was quiet when Hermione and Blaise walked in. They cleared their throats and separated with one last kiss on each other's cheeks. They gave each other a smile when they sat down at their tables. "What's going on?" Hermione asked her friends.

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore asked everyone to be quiet because, apparently, there's going to be some kind of presentation tonig- are you alright, Luna?" The blonde was staring at Hermione. "Luna? Luna!" They shouted.

Ron waved his hand worriedly in front of his girlfriend. "Love? Is there something wrong?" She broke out of her trance when she heard his voice. Luna smiled dreamily and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong, Ronald" she answered.

"See," Ginny started with a frown. "I think there is"

"Don't worry Ginerva" The red headed girl scowled at her full name. "Everything is going to be just fine"

-----

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna walked down to dinner together after saying goodbye to Remus. They pushed through the doors and made their way towards the Gryffindor table. "Why isn't there any food?" Ron asked in shock. "Where's the food?! What happened to the food?!"

"Calm down, Ron!" Ginny told him when everyone started staring. "I'm sure there is a reason for this. God…ridiculous… always thinking about food….so stupid"

"Shut up, Ginny" Ron said as his blush reached down to his neck.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked when he threw an arm over Ginny.

"Don't know" she answered back lovingly. "But it's obviously important if they're ruining Ron's dinner. Heaven forbid!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" The boy calmed down when Luna rubbed his arm comfortingly.

The looked up when a few teachers came in, including the beloved headmaster. "Students!" Dumbledore announced. "We are just waiting for a few more of your peers to start this lovely presentation that a few girls have made for you. For now, enjoy a few moments of silence" His eyes twinkled merrily.

"What do you think it's about?" Ron asked.

"I think," Luna cut in before the others could voice their opinions. "That the presentation is about protecting yourself"

They looked at each other, wondering why Luna was acting so odd. "Look," Ginny said, trying to break the tension. "There's Mione and Blaise"

-----

Severus sighed in the headmaster's office. It seemed that maybe nine or ten girls had made a presentation. Because not all of the students were in the Great Hall for breakfast and lunch, '_i.e._ _Hermione and Blaise' _Severus thought to himself, they were going to present it at dinner. "Why did you agree to this, Albus?" He muttered. Minerva shot a glare at the man while Flitwick merely chuckled. "What is it even about?"

"The girls told me," The headmaster started. "That boys are being condescending, thinking that they were vulnerable and weak. They have decided that they were going to show other girls in the school how to protect themselves."

Severus frowned. "Well…if it is benefiting for Herm…the girls… I guess I'm not so much…against it" he said slowly.

"Wonderful" Minerva answered. "So you approve to having Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass in the presentation"

"I do?"

"Yes. In fact, Miss Parkinson seems to be the leader of them"

"Really?" Severus' eyebrow rose. "A Slytherin. Helping others for their own benefit?" At their nod, he scoffed. "What's in it for them?"

"Now, now, Severus" Albus started. "Is it too hard to accept that they're just-"

"It is very hard to believe that they are doing anything for their the benefit of others"

"Severus" Minerva sighed. "Can we just give these girls a chance?"

The man grumbled in reluctant agreement. "Fine, but if they do one thing that I don't like, I will not hesitate to stop them"

-----

Pansy paced outside the Great Hall. She glanced up at the doors before letting out a small sigh. She watched Weasley, Potter, Luna and Weaslette walk pass her without notice. Jumping slightly, she forced a smile when the teachers walked by. They nodded at her curtly. Snape paused for a minute, staring at her as if trying to analyze her, before he glared and walked away. A few minutes later she realized saw Blaise and Hermione walking down the steps. She moved into the shadows so they wouldn't see her.

"Pansy?" a voice whispered when the couple walked in. She turned and looked at Millie.

"Millicent. You're here" she sighed in relief.

"Course. I have the spell incantation and the vials of memories."

"Great, Great. Are they labeled?"

"With names and chronologically also"

"Chronologically?" Pansy asked in confusion. "As in…whose heart was broken first to the last person?"

"No" Daphne said from behind the two. They turned to look at her. "As in, which one if going first, then second and on"

"You really took your time to number them?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh sure. Don't thank us. We're happy to do it anytime" Millie said sarcastically. Pansy grinned sheepishly.

"Ready?" she asked. The two nodded. "Let the exile begin" She whispered to herself before walking in.


	14. Big Downfall

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**This chap is dedicated to Summer Magick and CrzyPirateFanatic for reasons that they only know. **

All eyes were on Pansy, Millie and Daphne as they walked towards the Slytherin Table. "Good, good" They heard the joyful headmaster say. "I believe you are the last students, to enter. Now. Let the presentation begin" He turned, walked to his seat and clapped his hands once as if it was a signal to begin. The three girls ran up and got ready. Pansy waved her wand over the vials and grinned as they turned purple.

"Wonderful" She whispered before turning and looking at the crowd. "Good evening everyone." She started with a pleasant smile. "If you don't know me already, I'm Pansy Parkinson, seventh year Slytherin. Now, it is correct. We assembled this little show. It's also correct that we are here to show girls like us," she waved her hand nonchalantly. "How to protect themselves" She paused and grinned back at the teachers. "Millie" Millicent raised her wand and shouted a spell that encased the teachers in a blue force field. The teachers stood in outrage but Albus simply raised his hand in amusement.

"Now, now. If they are locking us, it must be to keep us from harm" He said. He waved his hand and was happily surprised that the blue tinge didn't disappear. "Will it disappear when you're done?" He asked kindly.

She smirked. "Of course, Professor. Now…it isn't true however, that we are teaching you physical self-defense."

"What?" Albus asked in childish confusion.

"What?" Severus snarled.

"What?" Pansy mimicked innocently. "We are simply teaching girls how not to get emotionally hurt"

"Hmm" Albus hummed. "Interesting development"

"Interesting development?!" Severus asked. "Have you gone mental, you old coot?!"

"Continue Miss Parkinson. I'd like to see where you are taking this. I hope you won't regret this in the end"

Pansy flashed a grin. "Observe. Miss Lisa Turnip" She stepped on the first vial with a feral look on her face. Silver mist appeared in front of her and suddenly two figures stood tall. Lisa stood watching her memory.

"_Draco!" A happy looking Lisa bounced across the hall. Draco smiled at her and caught her in his arms. "Good morning" She whispered. _

"_Morning" he answered. "I actually wanted to talk to you" _

"_About what" _

_Draco sighed. He pushed her away and looked upwards. "Listen, Lisa, I know this might be hard, but I think we should break up" _

_She stared and him, stunned. "I…what? But…you…why? What did I do?" _

_Draco shook his head. "Look, you didn't do anything. I just don't think we really fit together"_

"_Fit together?!" She shouted, her voice ringing in the empty hall. "You said you loved me?!" _

_He shrugged. "I guess I was wrong. Sorry" He turned and started walking away. _

"_Draco! Draco, wait!" _

It faded away and Lisa walked up the front. "Hey, Draco" she said stiffly.

"Turnip?" He answered back. "Are you actually using our relations-"

"Now," Pansy said, interrupting him. "Millicent Bulstrode" Millie stepped on her own vial and watched as the mist appeared in front of her.

"_Millie! Wait!" Millicent turned around and smiled brightly as Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. _

"_Hello," She purred and leaned in to kiss him. He dodged it quickly and stepped back. _

"_I have to talk to you." _

"_What about?" _

"_We should break up." _

"_Oh, okay. If you-WHAT?!" She screeched. Blaise flinched at the sound. "What do you mean break up with me?! You…we…and…you said you loved me! Are you actually taking it back?!" _

"_Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but I just don't think our relationship is…fulfilling for either of us"_

"_Fulfilling?" Millie yelled. "We love each other!" _

"_Correction." Blaise said. "You love me. I…was infatuated with you" He walked out of the room with one more apology and the girl fell to the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. _

"Zabini" Snapped Blaise out of his daze.

"What are you doing, Millie?" he asked, shocked.

"Aw. Isn't that cute, Pans? He actually called me Millie again"

Pansy snickered. "Lavender Brown" The Gryffindor stood.

"Screw you, Draco," She muttered as she watched her vial get smashed.

"_I just think we should break up." _

_Tears were streaming down Lavender's face. "What did I do? Just give me another chance! Please! I love you!" _

"_I'm sorry, Brown." He sighed in annoyance. "But I don't want to give you anymore chances" _

"Luna Lovegood"

"Draco, how have you been" A dreamy voice rang.

_Draco eyed Luna's outfit with disgust. "Uh…I'm breaking up with you." _

_Luna's eyes widened as she stared at him. Suddenly, she glared and kneed him between his legs. "I hope the floticks make you sterile!" She told him before skipping down the hall as furiously as she could._

"What's going on?" Draco asked in panic, realizing that these were girls that Blaise and he put bets on.

"Susan Bones"

"Stop!"

_Blaise held Susan's hand tightly. "You're not the right girl for me" _

"Romilda Vane"

"Enough!" Blaise cried as if he knew where it was going already.

"_Romilda…I just don't think I like you anymore" _

"Hannah Abbot"

"_But…but you said you loved me…"_

"_And I think I did…just not as much as you want me to" _

"Parvati and Padma Patil" Crack! The twins' pictures blended with each others and the students watched as Draco and Blaise dumped the both of them.

"Daphne Greengrass!" Crack!

"Mandy Brocklehurst" Crack!

The two Slytherins were standing now in outrage. "What are you wenches doing?!" Draco shouted, furious. "Are you off your rockers?!"

"And last but not least," Pansy said, waving them off. "Me. Remember when you found me crying, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione was looking up at them in horror. She glanced at her boyfriend. Blaise feared the answer. "Yes" Hermione barely croaked.

"Well…." Pansy stepped on the vial and let them watch what happened to her.

"_Blaise!" she called out. The boy turned and smirked at her. She shrugged it off and ran into his arms. "Last night was wonderful," She whispered to him lovingly. He pushed her away when everyone started coming round the corner and sneered at her. "Blaise? What's wrong?" _

"_Lay off, Parkinson. We're through, got it? Oh and…" he leaned in with a feral grin. "You were an awful good lay." She felt tears spring to her eyes as her Slytherin housemates patted Blaise's back and laughed at her. "Oh dear, you didn't think I actually fell for you, did you?" She whimpered and smacked his hand away. _

"_Get away from me, Zabini," She spat out._

"_Oh trust me when I say that I'd be more than happy to, Parkinson." She watched him walk away with his friends when Draco Malfoy suddenly pulled him into an abandoned classroom. She snuck towards it quietly and sat down, pressing her ear against the door. "Well, I won, Malfoy," she heard Blaise say smugly. "I screwed her days before the stupid dance. Where are my winnings?" Draco grunted and Pansy heard a jingling of money. _

_Pansy got to her feet and ran as fast as she could. She ran out into the grounds and bumped into someone. "Sorry, "She muttered, wiping her hands on her jeans._

"_Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" She looked up and saw Hermione Granger staring at her in concern. "Are you okay?" _

Blaise turned to find Hermione standing behind him. She was wiping tears off of her face as she glared at him. "Is this true, Blaise? Did you- did you really do this? Am I just one of your stupid bets too?"

"Hermione pl-" but a crack broke his sentence. She looked back up.

"_You did what?!" Blaise cried. "How could you?! The rules!"_

_Draco sneered. "Yes, but I also remember a specific rule that you seem to be bending, Blaise."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yea"_

"_What's that, then?"_

"_The rule where you aren't supposed to fall for the victim!" Draco shouted. Blaise froze in his spot. _

"_Draco I just don't know what you're talking about. I don't love Hermione. Why would you think that?"_

"_I saw the way you looked when Hermione came into the room, Zabini. You didn't look put down about how you might loose thirty galleons or your precious broom. You looked upset that she heard! You looked terrified that she would leave you!"_

"_Because I want my money and my ring!" He shouted. "God, what is the matter with you?!"_

_Draco stared at Blaise before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I don't know what I'm thinking these days." Blaise stared at him suspiciously._

"_Okay… Come on. Let's go to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner."_

_Pansy crept out of the shadows once they were gone and tapped her foot. Walking off, she closed her eyes and said to herself "They're not going to get away with it this time" _

A cold laugh emitted from Hermione's mouth. "Oh, wonderful." She watched Severus bang his hands on the blue, transparent wall that separated him from Blaise. He was shouting the boy's name, his hands turning red. Many were trying to pull him back.

"So you see," Pansy stated coldly. "You don't date losers like them. They bet on girls for money and other little trinkets just for the thrill of it. They've broken many hearts here, I know we missed a few girls in the process of getting together" Some murmured in agreement. "Don't want to get emotionally hurt? Don't mess with these idiots" Pansy stepped forward and pushed Draco. "We did this to show everyone just what you two really are"

"To show girls to stay away from you" Susan spoke up.

"To right some wrongs" Luna's voice floated.

"To bring about your downfall" The rest said.

"You bitches"

If anyone was shocked, it was the eleven of them, standing in front of the student body. Did Hermione, the girl they just help, call them that? "You horrid, selfish bitches" She shook her head when Blaise tried to grab her arm. She slapped him. "Don't think I'm through with you!" Her voice cracked as she yelled. Albus assumed that the presentation was over and he quickly too the force field down.

"Everyone. Out" When no one moved, he sighed. "OUT!" They rushed out, scuttling like mice, except for the teachers, Ginny, Harry, Ron and the others in front.

"How could you." She whispered. "How could you do this to me… all of you?!"

"Hermione," Luna said calmly. "We only wanted to make sure that these boys wouldn't do what they're doing anymore. We showed it to the school. We-"

"Humiliated me!" She shouted. "You- you couldn't tell me first?! I…oh god…" She began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione" Blaise said, panicked.

"Get" She gasped. "Away from me" Panting, she leaned into Harry who held her tightly. He took large breaths, trying to make her copy him.

"Breathe, Mione" He whispered into her ear. "Breathe, just like me. Come now. In. Out. In. Out" When her breathing slowed, he hesitantly let her go.

"I…" Blaise started. "I called the bet off, before last night Hermione. I swear. I know it was wrong-" She snorted before gasping for more breath as sadness built up in her throat. "But I really do love you. I fell for you and-"

"Blaise, just shut up" She whispered fervently. "God I hate you. I hate you so much I-" she trailed off with a maniacal laugh. "Did you get your money? Did you run off in the morning while I was still sleeping to get your reward?"

He shook his head. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Hermione please-" Blaise begged in a pitiful plea.

"You're sickening. All of you" She said, casting a glare towards the girls. They stared at her in agony.

"We were just trying to reveal them to everyone" Luna said softly. "Revenge"

"Exactly, Luna" Hermione shouted. "Revenge! You're one of my best friends! How could you do this…why couldn't you guys just tell me? Why?! I could- I could have just dumped him! It would have spread anyway! Why?!" They weren't sure of what to say. "And you…Pansy…you led them didn't you? After all I did for you…after I stayed with you…you're so incredibly selfish" Pansy stared at her.

Severus grabbed her hand gently and she gripped back. "I want to leave, Severus" She told him quietly. "I'm not talking to any of you. Never again. Do you understand? None of you!" They flinched at her tone. Draco spared a sad glance at his friend.

"Hermione" He started. "You have to understand. Blaise really did-"

"Enjoy your winnings" She said before walking away with the potions master.

Blaise closed his eyes tightly. Harry lunged at him and punched him, sending the Slytherin flying to the ground. "Disgusting" he muttered before grabbing Ginny's hand and walking out. Draco was about to shout out in anger but was silenced when Ron connected his fist with the blond's gut. Draco fell backwards, next to his friend.

"That was for Luna," He mumbled before walking towards his girlfriend and grabbing her roughly. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Lovegood." He told her angrily. "And it better be good because if it isn't, you'd be putting the largest strain on our relationship than you could ever imagine"


	15. Big Idiot

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! I was honestly scared that people might not have liked that chapter. Thanks for all the support. I don't own the songs below**

**Since CrzyPirateFanatic, Bookworm3213, and TiffyRose have commented that they want to see what Snape's reaction is, this chapter is dedicated to them **

He looked up in hope as she passed by. Standing quickly, he stretched a hand out, but she dodged him. Blaise closed his eyes in hopelessness. It was the next morning. Of course Hermione wouldn't talk to him yet. He fell back down on the bench with a sigh. "You okay?" Blaise looked up to see Draco and Theo looking down at him.

"Do I look okay?" he growled.

Draco bit back his response. His friend's hair was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes. Blaise's shirt was buttoned wrong. His pants had wrinkles on it and his robe wasn't a Slytherin one. "B-Blaise?" Theo stuttered.

"What?"

"W-why are you w-wearing a Gryffindor robe?"

He looked down at it quickly. His eyes widened before he slowly brought it up to his nose and he gave out a sad moan. "It's Hermione's… It smells like her"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well then go to your dorm quickly. You can still make it to breakfast if- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted as he watched Blaise roll himself into a ball, Hermione's robe off and in front of his face.

"Leave me alone," His muffled response came. "I just want to sit here all day with her"

"Blaise, man!" Theo cried. "That's not really her! Draco, he's gone psychotic"

The young Malfoy was about to disagree but after hearing Blaise humming and talking to the robe as if it really were Hermione, he couldn't do anything but concur. "Zabini, get your ass of the bench! Have some dignity!"

"Dignity left me when Hermione did" He told them in all seriousness. "If this is all I can have of her right now then I will settle" He got up quickly and ran down the hall.

"Should we go after him?" Theo asked quietly.

"No. Leave him be" They turned and walked to the Great Hall together. Draco froze in his spot. All the girls in the hall were glaring at him. Theo cleared his throat uncomfortably and directed his friend to the Slytherin table. Many boys sent sympathetic smiles down his way. It wasn't a shock that they were betting on girls. Every guy at Hogwarts had done it once or twice anyway. "This is ridiculous" He muttered.

"Well I have advice for you," Theo told him with a smirk. "Next time, don't get caught"

"There won't be a next time. Blaise and I came to an agreement when he fell in love with Hermione. We promised not to do it again."

"Good," Daphne sneered at him.

"Excuse me, Greengrass" He snapped back. "But you didn't win in this situation either." It was true. Not only did they split a couple that was incredibly in love, but their punishments were going to be given to them today. "I know you were angry about it, Daphne, but all of you knew that Blaise was starting fall in love with the girl. You couldn't leave it at that?"

* * *

"Silence. Now," Snape's deadly growl echoed through the potions classroom. "Hermione, move your seat, now" He told her, not caring who heard him call her by her given name. "Harry, Ronald, either side of her" They Slytherins were now looking at him in confusion and shock. "Parkinson in the back with your obnoxious little posse." Pansy, looking down at the floor, walked to the last desk with Millie and Daphne. "Malfoy, Zabini" he spat in disgust. "The desk next to them. Bring along whoever you fools want"

"Severus, please calm down," Hermione whispered to him. The class, ever so silent, had heard her and turned their gazes towards the girl. "Please. We spoke about this last night"

_Hermione sat on Severus' bed, tears coursing down her cheeks, as she watched him pace around the room. She pulled the covers over her before hugging her legs to her chest once more. "Severus?" she called. He glanced at her as he walked towards his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and a small glass. "Please don't, Sev" _

_He grunted and began to pour the liquid into the glass. She closed her eyes as he growled. "Ridiculous" He shouted, picking up the firewhiskey and throwing it at the wall. Hermione cried in shock and the cold potions master turned towards her. "Why did you have to date him?! What were you thinking?!" _

_She looked down. "I was thinking that he loved me…" _

_Silence rained upon the room. "Hermione…" he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." _

"_Please don't do anything to them, Severus. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. They are still your students. Draco is still your godson." _

"_I will do what I please when it comes to those filthy little miscreants!"_

"_Severus…let me deal with it…" He stared at her before grunting. _

"_Fine, but you aren't stopping me from speaking with Lucius" _

Suddenly the door slammed open. There stood a stoic Lucius Malfoy, his silver eyes scanning the students until it landed on Draco. The younger blond gulped. "Father?" He squeaked. He watched his father raise an eyebrow. "Uh…h-hi. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I mean- it's potions class and…I…hi?"

"Draco, do stand up and come. I wouldn't want to embarrass you any further in front of your classmates" He stayed rooted to his seat. "Now!"

Hermione looked down, trying to contain her laughter at the fear on Draco's face. The door slammed shut when both Malfoy's were outside. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" they heard. There were snorts and quiet laughs in the classroom. Snape was smirking smugly. "BETTING?! ON WOMEN?! WHAT EXACTLY HAVE I TAUGHT YOU OVER THE YEARS?! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY, BOY! YOUR MOTHER IS IN TEARS! TEARS! SHE'S COLLAPSED INTO A SOBBING MESS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF I HEAR OF YOU DOING THIS ONCE MORE, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY- GOOD MERLIN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!"

The door creaked open and Draco slid in. He was much paler than usual and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. He sat in his seat, head bowed in shame as his classmates laughed at him. "What an idiot," Ron said next to Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now that little spat is over," Draco gave his godfather an icy glare. "Let us continue with today's class. If one cauldron explodes, I don't care what house you're from, you're getting sixty points off and a week of detention after Christmas break."

* * *

"She's so brave"

"Hey Hermione!"

"What's up, Granger!"

Hermione looked down, wringing her hands nervously. She wasn't happy with the attention. She didn't want it. "Did you hear, Hermione?" Ginny asked from next to her. She glanced at her friend who was wearing a green dress that complimented her hair. "Dumbledore couldn't get a band for the dance, so he's allowing all the students sing instead" She was wearing a blue dress that brushed her knees lightly. Her sliver high heels sparkled when the light hit it and her hair was in a messy bun. "Are you okay? Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, Gin, for the last time. I'm…" Ginny was giving her a sharp glare. "I'm not okay at all, but I want to go. I'm not letting him ruin my evening"

"That's it, girly. You don't let a man bother you"

"How's Luna?" She asked, desperate to change the subject. "Ron made up with her right?"

"I don't know why you're so persistent about that. No, Ron is avoiding her. You know how stubborn he is, but I'm not blaming him this time"

Hermione sighed. "They influenced Luna, it wasn't her fault. She's still my friend. I can't just forget about her. Look, there she is now. Luna!" The blonde turned and her eyes widened. She looked down and Hermione could tell that she was trying her best not to cry. Hermione rushed towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mione" She sniffled. "I didn't realize how it would hurt you so. Pansy was telling me how it was all the best for you and I just wanted to help. Please forgive me"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I forgive you, Lu?" Luna looked up. "I understand. I just hope you and Ron make up soon" The Ravenclaw threw her arms around Hermione with a sob.

"You're too kind, Hermione"

"Oh, no I'm not" She growled. "The singing? It's true?"

"Yes" Ginny clarified. "Very true. Look, there's Greengrass right now" Hermione did her best not to look up at the stage. "Why? Is our little bookworm going to go up?"

"As a matter of fact, I am"

"You are?!" The girls turned to look at Harry. He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know. It's just shocking. So what are you going to sing, Hermy?"

She scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Don't call me that"

"Well I'm just saying- What do you want?" Hermione was shocked by the sudden change in his voice. She turned to find Blaise standing behind her, a depressed look on his face. She glared at the floor, unwilling to look up. "Well? Zabini? Are you just going to stand there? Leave!"

"Hermione-"

"Blaise, please just listen to him" She whispered. The Italian boy nodded hesitantly before walking slowly. Hermione shuddered at the sudden loneliness. She turned to Harry with hope in her eyes. "Maybe he did fall in love me. It's possible right? Maybe he did break the bet of…" she trailed off at the sad look in her best friend's eyes. "I…I'm gonna go see Severus"

-----

"Still not talking to you, huh?" Draco asked.

"Yea, her and the rest of the school," Blaise muttered back.

"Actually it's only the girls that aren't talking to you. The guys are giving you pitiful glances and all the support that they can…except for the pansies that think we are terribly disgusting"

"We are terribly disgusting, you dolt. If you don't remember, you've put your mother state of depression"

"Stop reminding me!" Draco groaned. "I'm guilty enough. I want to jump off the astronomy tower!"

"Get in line, idiot, because I'm not letting you go first"

Draco managed a small chuckle. He looked up to see who was next to sing. His eyes widened as he saw Severus trying to pull Hermione off the stage. She gave the potions master a strong shove and grabbed the microphone from Daphne. The other girl frowned slightly and got off. "Hey Blaise, look." He said. Blaise watched silently as Hermione turned to the music box and spoke the name of the song.

A slow tune began to play and the students stopped talking to watch the broken girl.

"What do you think she's going to sing?"

"I bet it's sad, listen to the melody."

"That's Hermione Granger, isn't it? She's singing? Bless her soul"

Hermione took a deep breath and sought Blaise's eyes. When she caught it she glared. "Now listen," She said into the microphone, "This is for Zabini and those stupid girls who thought they were helping me yesterday…with the exception of Luna Lovegood"

A small giggle came from inside the crowd. They could only guess that it was Luna.

"_It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me_

_The easy way out was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

_What do I care, if it didn't really mean a thing, why'd you do it?_

_I'm standing here, looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it, yeah"_

"_You should have lied, cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

_Now it's goodbye, no you can't take it back now the truth has come out of your mouth_

_So you tried to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

_You should have lied, you could have lied"_

Blaise looked down. So he hadn't really told her, so he was guessing that was for the girls, but it didn't make him feel any better. If it didn't mean a thing, why did he do it? He couldn't answer that. He didn't know why he did such a stupid thing. All he knew was that he fell in love with her and he didn't brake, but obliterated her heart.

"_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it_

_It won't affect anybody cause no one will miss it_

_What would I care, if you were dying from keeping the guilt of keeping a secret_

_This isn't fair, cause no I got to be the one dealing with it"_

"_You should have lied, cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

_Now it's goodbye, no you can't take it back now the truth has come out of your mouth_

_So you tried to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

_I don't get it, _

_Where was your conscience when_

_You where with her_

_Couldn't you hear it_

_Scream out?_

A few girls closed their eyes. What exactly were they thinking when they were with Pansy? They knew that wasn't the actual meaning of that part, but it perfectly fit. Hermione was mostly mad at Pansy, after all. They all looked up at Hermione, feeling guilt flood their veins.

Hermione jumped off the stage and walked towards Blaise calmly. He stood, shaking. She stuck a hand out and caressed his cheek before dropping it quickly. He tried to stop her but she walked away.

_You should have lied, cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

_So you tried to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

_You should have lied, you could have lied"_

Hermione stopped in front of Pansy. The proud girl stuck her nose up, not ready to admit that she was wrong.

"_It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me"_

Tears stung the back of Pansy's eyes. "It doesn't matter, Pansy. It doesn't," Hermione whispered. "It might to other people, but not to me."

"Hermione," Pansy whispered back. "I'm so sor-"

"_You're just too good to be true" _

The two looked up at the stage. Blaise was kneeling, pointing towards the girl. Hermione's jaw fell as she stared at the boy in horror. He couldn't sing. They both knew that. Hell, everyone knew that, and he was making a fool at of himself by singing out of tune.

"_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so much"_

"How does he know that song?" Hermione asked in anger. He wasn't supposed to make her heart flutter!

"ZABINI!" Severus shouted. Blaise shot him an irritated look before running off stage like Hermione and grabbing her hand. Hermione gasped and tried to pull away, but his grip was fierce.

"_As long as love has arrived_

_Then I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

"Get back here, boy!" Snape howled, trying to get him away from Hermione. Blaise shot a scared glance his way before running away, still looking at the flustered girl. Pansy giggled behind her and held her up.

"_I LOVE YOU BABY_

_AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT_

_I NEED YOU BABY_

_TO WARM THE LONELY NIGHTS_

_I LOVE YOU BABY, TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAY"_

"ZABINI!"

"HERMIONE!" Blaise cried desperately. "PLEASE!"

"_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down, I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you…" _

"ZABINI!"

"Run, man, run!" Draco yelled. Blaise dropped the microphone and ran out of the hall, with one last despairing look at Hermione. She looked down, angered and confused. What was he doing to her?

**I hope the comic relief mad you guys feel a bit better about Blaise. Lol. **


	16. Big Bloody Snape

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**AN: I DON'T OWN THE SONG BELOW, EHEHE. (HINT- JUST LIKE I DIDN'T OWN IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. OHOHO. SORRY. I JUST REALLY NEEDED TO ACT SILLY BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEGAN.) **

"_I love you baby, _

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby, to warm a lonely night_

_I love you baby, trust in my when I say," _Hermione sang to herself. She rocked herself back and forth on her bed, thinking about Blaise. What was she going to do? She knew she loved him, that was a definite fact. Him using her for a bet was a definite fact also…She shook her head with a sigh. If there was one thing that Hermione Jean Granger knew, it was that she was head over heals for him, her heart ached for him, and yet, she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Hermione?" She turned around and smiled weakly at Ginny. "You okay in here?"

"Absolutely not, Ginny," She sobbed. The redhead rushed to her quickly and threw her arms around her. "I...he…sweet…don't…want…love…hate him!" Ginny made a face after hearing the choked response. What was she supposed to answer to something she didn't understand?

"Uh…well…that's life?"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry. I love him so much, but how can I not hate him after what he did?"

She nodded. "That's expected my lovely little bookworm. You could obviously tell that he is sincerely sorry, and that he loves you back. Severus was such a bleeding fool for interrupting him while singing…though I don't think people minded. He may look like he's good at everything, but he's not!" Ginny got up on the bed and held an imaginary microphone, copying Blaise's performance. Hermione tried to hide a smile

"Stop it! So what if he can't sing! He tried, and that means a lot! He did it for me and…" She trailed off, realizing what she was saying. "And I need him back…I want him back…"

Ginny stopped dancing on the bed and stared down at her friend. "Are you serious? I mean- you really want this? You're not just doing this so I can go piss Harry and Ron off?"

Hermione shook her head, ignoring Ginny. "I have to get him back. A week. I'll give it a week for him to wallow in self pity and then I'll tell the whole school that I want him back!" She said confidently. "Come on, let's go."

"What? Where?! It's midnight, and when I came up here, I saw Blaise on the couch!" She whispered.

"Come on! We need Luna and Pansy"

"What do we need Puggy Parkinson for?" she asked in distaste

"Just trust me! Come on!"

* * *

Blaise looked up and watched Hermione and Ginny run by him. "Not even a hello?" he slurred drunkenly. Yes, Blaise Zabini was completely drunk. He was never known to be a drinker, absolutely not. It was against his laws of morality and decency, but it was a special occasion. He was drinking to the promise he made to a one Severus Snape.

"_You are going to stay away from Hermione! Do you hear me? I'll have you by the neck if you go near her!" _

He didn't actually agree, he could never stay away from her, but before he could say so, bloody Snape walked away. "Here's to Hermione and her better life," He mumbled.

"Snap out of it, you dolt" A voice said behind him. He turned, expecting Theo and Blaise, but his eyes widened.

"Potter?" He asked. Harry nearly laughed as the boy leaned forward while squinting, only to fall off the couch and onto the table.

"Are you just gonna stay there, spread eagle, on the coffee table? I did that once, Hermione never forgave me for ruining her cookies"

"What d'you want, Poopyface?"

"I-did you just call me Poopyface?"

"Yea I did, wanna make somefin of it?!"

"Good Merlin, you can't even talk straight!"

"Yes I can am!"

Harry frowned. 'Yes I can am'? He shook his head. "Get up, Blaise."

"Whatawhy?"

"Huh?"

"I SAID WHAT? WHY? YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING, POOPER SCOOPER!"

"How do you even know what a pooper scooper is?!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Because I can tell that Hermione still loves you!" Blaise paused and stared at the Gryffindor.

"Whad're you giggling about, Pothead?"

"I'm not giggling!"

"Potter…"

"Zabini what's the matt… you just puked on my three galleon shoes..."

"Ugh…I don't feel good..."

"Obviously! I'm not trying to sound like Malfoy here, but you just puked on my three galleon shoes!"

"Potter…help…" Blaise begged. Harry froze as he watched tears course down his cheeks. "I can't take this anymore, man. I can't- why? Why did I do it? I gave it up anyway! Oh god, I need her, Harry."

Harry sighed and helped him up. "Come on, Blaise. I'm going to take you to your room and we can talk in the morning about Hermione"

"I wanna talk n-"

"Oh great! First my three galleon shoes, now my four galleon dress robes! This is a bloody fantastic way to end the evening! I just came here to talk about Hermione, and I get purged on. Bloody wonderful!"

-----

Ron whistled as he walked through the Great Hall three days after the Ball. He sat next to Harry with a smile but his whistling slowly started to fade. "Harry, mate?" Harry grunted in reply for if he opened his mouth, food would surely pour out. "Where's Hermione? And Ginny?"

"Mrmphgrs"

"Excuse me?"

"Over there! With Luna"

Ron's jaw dropped as he looked at where Harry was pointing. Pansy, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were crowded over a table of their own in the corner of the Great Hall. "Well, what are they doing?! With Parkinson to boot!"

"Ron, I really don't know what they're doing," Harry said quickly. "I don't know why you're asking me either. Does it even look like I know?"

"Well not-"

"Weasley! Potter!" The two jumped and turned to look at Snape. Dean and Seamus snorted. What had the two done now? "Why are Hermione and the Weasley girl eating with Lovegood and Parkinson?"

"We aren't sure, sir" the two said together. They glanced at each other before looking back at Severus.

"Well do you have some idea?"

"No sir," Harry lied. Ron could tell that his best friend was fibbing, but he didn't say anything.

"Hmm" Severus hummed before walking away.

"Bloody Snape" he muttered.

"Harry?" Ron frowned.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie?"

"I…didn't?"

Ron shook his head. "I know you better than that, mate. Do you think you know what's going on over there?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"_Potter? Why are you in my room?" Harry turned with a groan and looked up at Blaise. "On my couch?" _

"_Because you puked all over me yesterday and I needed to talk to you about Hermione" Harry smirked as the boy blushed. _

"_I puked on you? Really sorry, didn't mean it, but don't worry about Hermione, Snape spoke to me about it already. I'm not allowed anywhere near her and-"_

"_She still loves you, you know?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yea," Harry chuckled. "That's what I thought too. How could she still love you, but I could see it clear as day. I just came here last night to tell you to give her time. She'll…forgive you eventually. I don't like seeing Hermione hurt, Blaise, and what you did really hurt her, but not as much as separating herself from you." Blaise's heart beat with hope. _

"_Thanks, Potter…Harry…yea" _

_Harry laughed. "We tell no one about this, got it?" Before Blaise could say anything he walked out of the room. He skipped down the steps before stumbling at the sight in front of him. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Pansy were reading papers fervently. He walked towards them silently and leaned over Ginny's shoulder. "What are you doing?!" He shouted so that they would get flustered. The girls squealed in shock and threw the papers up in the air. Harry jumped up and caught one. _

"_Harry!" Hermione cried. He stuck his tongue out at them and started reading the paper. _

"_Girls…this is the song that Blaise-umph!" the tore the paper from his hands and dragged him into the bathroom. _

"_Listen, Harry!" Ginny whispered. "You have to be quiet about this!"_

"_Yea, Potter! We don't need you ruining this!" _

"_Please, Harry? I'll give you nargle repellants. They work, truly! Not one has attacked me ever!"_

"_Harry, Please!" Hermione whispered. "This is the only way I can say I forgive him in the utmost romantic way!" _

_Harry chuckled. "And the Boy Who Lived grinned at his friend before walking away with a hop in his step" He said. He got up and left the bathroom, hopping for emphasis. Hermione frowned. _

"_Did he really do that?" _

"Harry?! Harry! Come on! I'm your best mate! You've got to tell me!" Harry looked at the girls in panic. Everyone had heard Ron. Harry, not sure what to do, whispered a spell and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were bloodshot and tears started streaming down his cheeks. He sobbed violently and hid his face in his hands.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" His scream muffled by his hands before he ran away. The hall stared at him in shock and Ron turned red in embarrassment.

"What?!" He cried. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Sure you didn't, you brute!" Seamus said, deciding to play along just for the hell of it. "You're horrid!" He got up, calling for Harry. Ron's jaw dropped. What were they doing?! Dean shook his head, laughing.

"You idiots!" He called after them. He looked at the Hall. "They were just playing! Ron didn't do anything!" Ron smiled gratefully. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know! Obviously, he's been coerced into keeping the secret those girls have. I can't believe he did that!"

Dean eyed Ron suspiciously. "You know what 'coerced' means?"

"Shut up!"

-----

Seamus ran out of the hall and laughed at the sight of Harry doubling over, tears of mirth in his eyes. "I-I can't believe you did that!" Harry choked out. Seamus shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun. Plus, it was hard to eat with him asking you what happened every other minute"

Harry nodded. "Come on. Let's go to the quidditch pitch before he finds us. The two ran out onto the grounds, laughing about what happened.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, humming a song. Fawkes was perched on his pedestal, listening to the song. "Well boy, what do you think is going to happen next to the young couple?" Fawkes bowed his head. "Yes, I think so too." Albus looked up at the door. No one had knocked but…" Come in," He called. The door opened and the four stunned girls were staring at him in shock.

"How do you do that, you old coot?" Pansy blurted out. She looked down in apology. "Sorry, headmaster."

"Oh no, no. Not at all dear. Now what's wrong?"

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled. "Sir, I've come to ask you a favor."

"Really, Miss Granger? What is it?"

"Well sir, it seems that I am still in love with Blaise, and I'd like to tell him that before everyone leaves for the Christmas Holiday"

"Well you only have-"

"Yes sir, I know. Until Friday. I was going to give it a week but… "She bit her lip. "I don't think I can wait anyway."

Dumbledore smiled. "And you needed me for what?"

Hermione grinned. Well…"


	17. Big Murder Plots

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**AN: I DON'T OWN THE SONG BELOW, EHEHE. (HINT- JUST LIKE I DIDN'T OWN IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. OHOHO. SORRY. It's just important to say again) Just so you know, if you're gonna listen to the song, it's the Lauren Hill version, not Frankie Valley. **

"Harry!" Harry glanced back and his eyes widened. Ron was walking towards him, waving his hand. He looked around in panic. The redhead had been trying to get the secret out of him for days. Harry groaned and started running as fast as he could. "Hey!" He heard Ron shout. "HARRY!" He glanced back and watched Ron shove his books into Dean's arms and run after him.

"NO!" Harry cried.

"Get back here! You can't ignore me forever!"

"Leave me alone!"

Harry turned and dodged into a dark corner. He watched Ron halt and look around. A grin appeared on his face as he watched him turn back. He walked out and squealed when someone grabbed him.

Ron had him in a headlock as he started shaking his friend lightly. "Okay, mate, okay!" He whispered as Harry struggled. "You're gonna calm down, and tell me what's going on with those four!" Harry started kicking the wall. He threw himself backwards and Ron moaned in pain as his back connected with a statue. "Stop it!"

"Fine, okay! Fine!"

Ron grinned. "What's going on?"

"They're retaliating!"

"Retaliating? The four are getting back at Blaise together?" he asked in confusion. Why would Hermione do that? She wasn't the type.

"Yes!"

"How?"

"By singing the song that Blaise sung at the Yule Ball" Harry squirmed but gagged as Ron's arms tightened around his neck.

"What is that supposed to do?!"

"Show Blaise that Hermione still loves him?"

"What?! Why are they doing that?! Doesn't Hermione remember anything of what he did?!"

"Yes she does!" Harry said. He bent down quickly and flipped Ron off of him. "But she loves him, and I support her!"

"Yea well I don't!" Ron got to his feet and started sprinting towards the head dorms.

"Oh no he won't!" He ran after him and tackled him by his legs. Ron fell and the two wrestled. "Leave it be!"

"Never!"

-----

Pansy and Luna walked through the halls, singing quietly and trying to get the harmonies perfect. The two looked up when they heard chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students yelled. They glanced at each other before running down the hall. They fought their way towards the crowd and gasped and the two best friends fighting on the floor. Luna jumped in and pulled Ron while Pansy stepped over them and pulled Harry by his arms.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Potter! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Ronald!" Luna begged. "Calm down! Stop it! What are you doing? He's your friend!"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you!" He sneered. Luna looked down sadly and slowly let go of him. He shook her off and glared at Harry. "You know what? I don't care anymore, okay, but if Hermione gets hurt again, you'll be blaming yourself and I'll be laughing at you!"

He stormed away, leaving a panting Harry, a dispersing crowd, a mad Pansy and a disappointed Luna. "Are you okay?" Pansy asked. Harry nodded.

"Sorry," He said. "But he was choking me. I had to tell him what you guys were doing before he killed me"

"It's okay, Harry," Luna whispered. "Hermione won't mind. Ron won't do anything anyway…won't do anything…"

"Lu?" He reached out to grab her but she ran the other way. Pansy sighed.

"Poor girl. Got her heart broken so badly"

"Lulu?" Harry asked, using the nickname he was so fond of using. Pansy nodded.

"I hope Weasley is willing to give her another chance when all of this is over"

* * *

Draco crossed his legs and watched Blaise pace back and forth in front of the fire. His hair was sticking up every which way and he was still wearing his pajamas. "Blaise?" He questioned. His friend glanced at him with a nod. "Why are you pacing?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Don't know"

"You…don't know what you're thinking of?"

"Well technically yes, but no"

Draco shot him a look of irritation. "So what are you technically thinking about?"

"Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley"

"Why, may I ask?"

"They've been meeting her for the past few days, don't know why"

"…What do you think they're doing?"

"Honestly?" Draco nodded. "I think they're plotting to kill me"

The blond snorted. "You're an idiot. No way would Granger ruin her future career just to kill you"

"I'm telling you, man!" Blaise said with a shake of his head. "They are planning something and I have the strongest feeling that it's about me! Oh my god. Oh my Merlin. I'm gonna die, Draco. I'm gonna die! All I wanted to do was love her and-" Blaise stumbled backwards when Draco punched his cheek. He looked up. "What are you doing?!"

"You need to calm down, mate, or you're going to be sent to the loony bin"

Blaise took a deep breath. "Am I going to die?" He asked softly.

"No you aren't going to die! Stop that! They're most definitely planning something, that's obvious. How certain are you that it's about you?"

"I've heard my name one too many times"

"…Mate?"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna die"

* * *

"Ronald, please!"

"Go away, Lovegood"

"Oh, but everyone has forgiven me except for you!"

"Hermione hasn't!"

Luna looked stricken. "Of course she has. We've been talking for-"

"Oh, please," Ron snorted. "I bet she's just using you for whatever this stupid plan is. Who'd want to be with Looney Lovegood, anyway?" He felt instant regret when the words came out of his mouth. Luna was shaking before him, her hair hiding her eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw tears falling from her chin. "Lu-"

"Never mind," She whispered. "I have to go"

"Luna, wait!" He grabbed her arm but she pulled out of his grasp.

"You've made your point quite clear, Ronald. Hermione needs me"

"Luna!" He shouted as she ran down the hall. He closed his eyes and pulled at his hair. Why had he done that?

* * *

Blaise rested his head on his plate. The others looked at him in confusion before turning back to their meals.

Maybe they were just saying sorry to each other…no Lovegood had said sorry already.

Maybe they were just hanging out and telling secrets. It would explain why they were hunched over, whispering quietly… No, Hermione didn't like to gossip.

"Maybe they're trying to kill me," He groaned. Draco chuckled.

"You're still thinking about them"

"Of course I am" He growled. "How would you feel if your ex-girlfriend was trying to murder you? Make it look like an accident?"

Draco scratched his head. "Where have I heard that before?"

Blaise shook his head, sadly. "I think Hermione said that she would do that to me a few months ago"

His mouth shaped into an 'o' as realization hit him. He shrugged and continued to eat until the lights slowly dimmed in the Great Hall. Everyone looked around in panic. The only lights in the room were the stars and moon. "What's going on?!" Theo barked.

A light beamed before the teachers' table, revealing three girls standing in black vest tops, boy shorts, fishnet stockings and high heeled boots. The student body gasped, some wolf whistled. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson looked up with smiles, directed at Blaise. As they harmonized, they'd rotate their arms until their fingers pointed at him.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you" _

Everyone looked around in confusion. Not one of those girls was singing. Harry suddenly stood in his seat and whistled excitedly. "YOU GO, HERMIONE!"

Another light lit up in front of the three and Hermione was standing there, blushing, in the same outfit as the others. She winked at Blaise and held on to the microphone stand as she danced.

"_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Draco started smacking Blaise on the arm when his friend froze. A huge grin covered the blond's face. "Mate! Mate, she's singing about you!"

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say: OK  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby_

Hermione grinned at the girls behind her who were rocking from foot to foot as she swayed her hips down low. When she wasn't looking, Blaise stumbled out of his seat and started run up to her.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so-"_

"MPGH!" Hermione grumbled beneath Blaise's lips. He was holding the microphone away from them, her hand still on it, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She let her free arm hang lip for a minute before she threw it snaked around his neck. The school was wolf whistling once more, some squealing in giddy laughter. They pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers. "You didn't even let me finish the song," She pouted.

"I don't care about the song" He told her simply. "I care that you were singing it to me"

"I haven't forgiven you yet"

"I know"

"I'm willing to"

"That's good"

"I miss you"

"I love you" he whispered.

She gave a small smile as she buried her face in his chest. "Wait, wait, wait!" A voice said behind them. They turned to look at an angry potions teacher. "After all he's done, you're still going back to him?! Are you bloody crazy?"

She shrugged. "Just a bit, Severus."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Why?"

"Because when you love someone, you can't help but forgive them."

"First of all, that is the most cliched crap i've ever heard. You just found out days ago!"

"I know!" She shouted back. "But he fell for me and he ended it before the…thing happened, so you know what?"

"What?" Severus challenged. She gave a look of bewilderment. She wasn't actually ready to answer him… She scratched her head and, with a shrug, stuck her tongue out at him. "Quite mature" He scoffed. "You do what you want, Granger. You will not have my blessing"


	18. Big Patience or not

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I know my story is getting corny, but it's my story so if you have a problem then…bite me. Hope you enjoy this. The next chapter should be the epilogue. **

Blaise sat next to Ron uncomfortably. He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, scared that he would say something to upset the red head. Ron glanced at him with a questioning glare before turning back to Harry. "Where's Hermione?" he grumbled. Harry chuckled.

"Well I'm sure Blaise understands what situation she's left us in, don't you?" Blaise's eyes widened. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life. Ron turned to him slowly, the fire in his eyes daring him to say something. He cleared his throat. "She-" Harry covered his smile at the squeaky pitch that came from the boy. "She lied to us, didn't she?"

"Yes she did," The boy-who-lived agreed. "She's probably off with Ginny and Luna," He gave Ron a pointed glare. "She told us to be here for guy bonding, I guess"

Ron stared at his friend suspiciously. "You wouldn't have been able to come up with that right now…you knew, didn't you?"

Harry smiled innocently. "Knew about what, Ronald? Come on, let's go before Sevvie Cakes sees us. Won't want him to see Blaise, now do we?"

"I don't know about you, but I won't have a problem," he growled. Blaise slowed his pace down and let the two walk ahead of him. He sighed, his shoulders drooping, before following them to their new destination.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "Ron, I know you don't like Blaise and it'll take a long time for you to gain his trust again, okay?" The red head looked down. "But this isn't for you. As clichéd as it sounds, this is for Hermione. So suck it up and be the man that you are." Ron was about to retort when the heard a humming. They turned around and watched Luna skipping towards them with her eyes closed. Her hair was swaying back and forth and her skirt bounced up and down. Her radish earrings brushed against her cheeks while her necklace was tucked into her shirt so it wouldn't hit her face. She opened her eyes and her smile disappeared.

Her eyes turned downward, avoiding Ron who was staring at her longingly. "I'm sorry. I'll just go back the other way"

"Luna-" Harry started but she already ran away. "Oh look what you've done, mate. Luna doesn't even want to talk to me anymore! I think you should make up with her. Everyone knows that- Blaise, what do you think?"

He could not believe it. Did Harry just ask that? "I-I uh…I think that you should make up with her"

"You don't know anything" Ron snapped.

"Well I know that you're mad about the fact that she lied to you, and that she embarrassed Hermione. I don't, however, know why you won't forgive her. I think that if you love her, you'd speak to her. Like what Hermione did for me" He told him bravely.

"Spare me your corny speech" Blaise glared at him for the first time in a while. He pushed Harry out of the way and rammed Ron into the wall. "Hey!" Ron shouted as he tried to pry Blaise's fists off his shirt. "Let-"

"Listen, Weasel, because my patience is wearing thin." He shook him roughly and banged him against the wall once more. "Luna is a good person. She's been an outcast for years. If you were the odd one out, Weasel, which I'm not saying your not, when people start talking to you all of a sudden and needing your help and advice, what would you do? Luna always wanted acceptance and she finally got it. She got so blinded with the supposed friendship they gave her that she just went along with it! They practically brain washed her, telling her that it was for Hermione's own good! Now who is Hermione to her?"

Ron looked down. "The first girl besides Ginny to give her friendship"

Blaise grunted. "If I were you I'd think about that. I'll see you later, Potter. If you see Hermione, tell her I sorry but I couldn't stand the company of this one"

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Blaise storm away. He turned his eyes towards his best friend. Ron was staring at the floor, slowly falling to his knees. "Well…that went well, didn't it?"

* * *

Hermione sat, hands folded on her lap, waiting for Severus to speak. The potions master was watching her every move, trying to understand her. "Are you going to speak or not?" She blurted out. He raised an eyebrow and she looked back down. "Sorry, sir" He shook his head.

"You are a mystery to me, Granger"

"Snape-Granger," She grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"Did you just-"

"I love him. What is so hard to understand about that?"

"How could you love a man that used you to win money?"

"But he ended it!" She cried. "He- he loves me. I can't just let go of love, Severus. It'll make me ask" what ifs" and "what could have beens" later on in life. I don't want that. I want to know that I chose to love him and that he loved me back"

"What if it doesn't survive?" He asked, thinking that he finally pinned her down. "You'd regret it, wouldn't you?"

She smiled softly, with a glisten in her eyes that looked familiarly like Dumbledore. "I would never regret making a choice that I thought was right, Severus. You should know that by now. Even if the pain was more than I could burden…I'd rather feel that than knowing that I let Blaise go"

"You're foolish" he sneered. "He will leave you a broken woman. You're giving your self to a life led by love and-"

"I'll be leaving for Christmas today. The train is coming soon" She stood up abruptly. I came here to talk to you but you, obviously, don't want to give me any support. Goodbye, Severus. Happy Christmas". She laid a box on his table. Taped on top of it was an envelope. "No matter what, Severus, even if we stop talking, know that I loved you like a brother" She walked out, leaving him to his thoughts.

"I don't want to," He muttered, staring at the box. "Well…she probably spent money on it…I suppose…" he reached out and grabbed it. Slowly tearing the paper apart, he opened the box and looked in. His eyes widened as he took out a few vials and jars. All were filled with different parts of a basilisk. "How did she-". He stopped himself and looked at the envelope. It was probably the certificate that verified they were true basilisk ingredients. He picked it up and opened in gingerly. He didn't expect to see paperwork from the muggle ministry. "Name change?" he asked as he read the heading. He quickly read the rest until he found the line he wanted.

_Previous Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

* * *

"Ronald! Ginny!" Molly laughed happily. "Oh it's so good to see you again. Harry, Hermione, how are you dears? Charlie and Bill are home for the holidays! Isn't that wonderful? Fred and George are coming tomorrow and Percy-" she paused, her lip trembling. "Oh now don't worry about him. He'll turn around. Come on, come on. Let's go. Arthur will be home soon"

Harry glanced at Hermione with a smirk. No woman could talk as fast as Molly Weasley could. They shook their heads and followed the red heads. "Hermione, wait!" They all turned. Draco was running towards them, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey. I just wanted to say sorry, and you know, thanks for forgiving Blaise. He was a wreck without you" She giggled. "Here," He gave her a package. "It's from me and Theo, as a Merry Christmas and thanks for saving our friend present. Have a good holiday" He surprised them by kissing her cheek. He sneered quickly. "Potter. Weasley"

"Ferret" Both growled. Molly rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Come on!"

"Happy Christmas, Draco. Here, if you see him, give him this. Say it's from me" She waved goodbye and chased the others. Draco looked down at the parcel. He shrugged and threw it in his backpack. It was Christmas. Why not?

-----

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

Harry nudged Hermione, trying to get her to smile. She gave a weak grin before he passed her his gift. She opened it and traced the letters that spelled _Hogwarts: A History. The Newest Edition. _She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harry. I love it." He smirked, proud that she liked it. "Ginny, here. Happy Christmas"

For the rest of the morning the family sent their presents back and forth. Hermione gave the regular small smile at each of her presents and a polite 'thank you'. Of course, she loved the gifts that they all gave her, but she wasn't in the mood without Blaise. She looked around and found Ron walking towards her slowly. She sighed with a frown. "Yes, Ronald?"

He scratched his head sheepishly and handed her a package. "Merry Christmas, Mione," He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She paused as she noticed that there were holes on it.

"Ronald…" she said quietly. He smiled and opened it for her. Her heat quickened when she saw a kitten, sleeping on a pillow. It purred and turned onto its back when it awoke because of the light. "Ronald…it's a kitty" Her eyes lit up. He nodded.

"You've been telling me about how you miss Crookshanks since he…we you know, so I decided to get you a new cat. His name is Jinx."

"And it's for a reason too," Fred but in.

George nodded. "Through all the-"

"Time that we-"

"Took care of him-"

"For Ron, that-"

"Cat brought us nothing but trouble" The two finished together.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped. She picked the kitten up and cuddled it. The cat meowed and licked her cheek. "He's just the cutest little thing, isn't he?" She cooed.

Fred and George scoffed. "He's going to run away! He's done it twelve times already! And we've only taken care of him for six days!"

She giggled as the kitten proved them wrong and curled up on her lap. "Thank you, Ronald. I love him"

He shrugged. "You have one more gift, so don't be thanking me yet"

She beamed. "Really? What is it?"

His face turned a dark red as he reached into his pocket. "W-well, I j-just thought you'd be ha-happy if I did th-this" He stuttered. She watched as an envelope popped out of his pocket. He gave it to her, muttering a small "here". She glanced down at it before giving him a brief smile and opening it.

The Weasleys looked at each other when Hermione began to laugh. "Oh, Ron!" She sniggered before hugging him. "I love it"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, wrapped in Harry's arms.

Hermione sent a cheeky grin towards Ron. "It's a contract, signed by both Blaise and him, stating that they will try to be friends for me." They smiled at him proudly.

"Oh, Forge, or boy is all grown up," George sniffled, wiping a fake tear away.

"Shut up," he shouted.

"Ronald! George! Fred! Leave each other alone! And don't raise your voice!"

"Listen to your mother, sons"

"Notice how I wasn't included in that"

"That's right, Ginny angel, because your daddy's little girl"

"Dad!"

"Haha!"

"Shut up, Harry! You're supposed to be helping me!"

Hermione closed her eyes. Things were going to be just fine.


	19. Big Happy Endings

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and everything. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

Hermione skidded to a stop when she heard her name being called. Her books fell out of her arms and her hair flew onto her chest. She turned with a sigh before stiffening. Until now, she had successfully avoided Severus after her return. She rolled her eyes and started picking her books up. "What is it Severus?" she drawled. "I don't think I have to time to-" She sniffed and flinched back from a piece of paper that was shoved in front of her face. She looked up at the potions master to find that he was looking at anything but her. "Severus?"

"Here," He grumbled, dropping it into her hands before walking away quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

She tilted her head, still trying to figure out how he did that, before looking down at the envelope. With a shrug, she put it atop of her books and rushed to transfiguration. She opened the door with a satisfied smile, Professor McGonagall hiding a smile at how she was nearly late. "Hermione," she heard someone hiss. She grinned at Draco before sitting next to him. "I see you like my gift" He told her smugly. She nodded, jingling the bracelet around her wrist."Well now no one can say that you don't live on the edge." She giggled at that.

When she opened the package on Christmas day, she had found the box separated into two parts. One came from Theodore, the other from Draco. Theo had given her a necklace, the pendant of a snake twisting around a griffin, her favorite mystical creature. Draco had given her a bracelet that had been engraved HGZ. Hermione Granger Zabini, but that wasn't all that he gave her….

"Where is it by the way?" he asked her. She a glance up at the speaking teacher.

Hermione quickly shrugged her robe off, hung it on her chair and reached behind her, pointing at her back. "Right above my ass" She muttered.

Draco's eyes widened before he snickered. "Hermione, such words!"

She shrugged. "It's cute and I am going to use it to my full advantage"

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you about Blaise getting shell shocked and Snape getting angry"

A frown etched Hermione's face. "You didn't warn me"

"I'm warning you now. Snape is going to get furious and Blaise is going to get mighty randy"

"Draco!" She growled, trying to stop her laughter from erupting.

"He's gonna be a walking boner"

McGonagall turned with a sharp glare as Hermione burst out laughing, an innocent Malfoy sitting beside her. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" She raised an eyebrow. Hermione quickly shook her head. "Good. Now pay attention!" The Gryffindor shook her head when Ron and Harry gave her a questioning glance.

'Later' she mouthed. They nodded in satisfaction before tuning back into the boring lesson.

"So what's that?" She heard Draco whisper, pointing at the envelope.

"Something from Severus," He tore it from her desk and opened it. "Draco!"

"Aww!" McGonagall sighed, sitting at her desk. There was no way she could control the class now as they turned to the Slytherin.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" She said grimly.

"Look at what Professor Snape gave Granger for Christmas!"

"Draco! Give it back! What are you doing?! We're in the middle of class!"

"Oh no, no, Miss Granger," Minerva said, suddenly interested. "By all means, continue. What did Severus give her?"

"Look at this," He cleared his throat. "_Former Name:_ _Severus Snape. Changed Name: Severus __**Granger**__-Snape. _Now isn't that adorable! Rumors are, you changed your name to Snape-Granger, eh?" Hermione sighed in irritation before nodding stubbornly. "AWWW! SO CUTE!" She growled at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Professor!"

"Malfoy, sit down" She snapped. "As cute as it may be…we still have a class. Hermione…" She looked at her student before nodding indiscreetly. Hermione giggled and ran out of the room. "W-what was that?!"

"Didn't you just let her go, Professor?" Harry asked in confusion.

Minerva shook her head, her eyes wide. "Her shirt rode up as she ran. The-there was something on her back…"Draco made a face before sinking into his seat. "Mr. Malfoy! Did you know what that was?!"

He looked around the room. All eyes were on him. "Oh, but I gave her a bracelet as well!"

-----

Ginny and Luna sat next to each other, trying to mix the potion right. "No, no, Luna," She whispered. "Counter clockwise stir. Counter clockwise" They glanced up at Snape. He was staring at each student icily. They shivered before looking back at their potion.

"Let's not look at him again," Luna whispered. "He could kill with a stare."

Ginny giggled, piercing the silence in the room. Their eyes widened as Severus stood quickly, glaring at the red head. "Is there something funny to you, Wea-"

"SEVERUS!" The door burst open and a crying Hermione ran into the room. The potions master stood shell shocked as she ran into his arms. He glanced from face to face before uncomfortably and hesitantly hugging her back. "I can't believe you would do that for me! You're too much, Severus. You're extraordinary!"

The sixth years looked around the room. Severus glared at them, daring someone to say something. Luna cleared her throat, being the brave one, and asking "What did you do for her professor?" A sob erupted from Hermione's mouth and Severus held back a groan.

"Name change," He grumbled. "Class dismissed," He waved his wand and the work stations were clean. The students stayed in their seats. "Five more seconds and each and every one of you will get detention…with Filch. FIVE" They practically ran out of the room.

"Goodbye, Sevvie cakes" Ginny laughed over her shoulder. He hung his head low. How he let that troublesome boy and his girlfriend degrade him everyday he wasn't sure of.

* * *

Ginny and Luna laughed as they sat on the tree limbs. They were throwing apples back and forth at each other, resulting in a two-woman juggling scene. They even gathered a crowd. People laughed and cheered when the would almost blunder or gained speed. "Ginny?!" Ginny glanced down quickly before catching an apple, throwing it off, catching another one and doing the same. "Luna?! What are you two doing?! You can get hurt!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Calm down. We're safe and secure right now, aren't we _Luna_?" She asked, emphasizing her name purposefully.

Luna sighed before nodding. "We're fine, Ronald." She said softly.

"No you're not!" Ron shouted angrily. He swatted his hand in the air. "All of you get out of here. Show's over! They're coming down!"

Ginny snorted. "If you think that-Luna!" Ron watched in slow motion as a Luna reached back to try and catch an apple that Ginny threw of course. There was sheer determination on the girl's face until she realized that she went to far back. Her eyes widened and a choked cry left her throat as she fell off the branch, her legs scratching the wood roughly. She tried to reach for something to grab, but it was too late.

"LUNA!" Ginny shrieked

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Luna closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would consequently break one of her bones or put give her a concussion, but in never came. She looked around to find herself hovering, inches above the ground. Ginny was climbing down the tree slowly and the crowd was all simultaneously asking if she was alright. She shook her head in thought, ready to answer.

"I'm-urgh!" Ronald had pulled her up and into his arms. He hugged her tightly, shielding her from the others. "Ronald" she wheezed out. "Oxygen", but that didn't make him loosen and less.

"Please," He begged in a piteous whisper. "Don't climb into trees anymore"

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his arms. "Are we going to go hunting for crumpled-horn snorkacks this summer, Ronald?" A weak smile appeared on his face, his eyes closing in delight, and he nuzzled her neck softly. He felt her tears hit his cheek.

"We'll hunt for anything, anytime, anywhere"

"Even if it's in Antarctica? Germany? The Philippines?"

"Antarctica? Sure. Germany? Why not? The Philippines? I heard they had purple cream there! It's called ube or something"

"Really?"

"Yea! They even eat it off a bun"

"Can we get purple ice cream in the Philippines while hunting for crumpled-horn snorkacks?"

"Eh, why not? I don't have anything better to do anyway?" He threw an arm over her laxly as he directed her back towards the castle. She hit his chest in a playful manner, giggling into his shoulder. Ginny stood in her spot, scratching her head.

"Well…I guess I could go find Harry…" She muttered.

* * *

Blaise threw the book carelessly across the room and picked up another one. He brought it up to his face and traced the words with his eyes. "No, not this one either," he muttered. He threw behind him but turned quickly when he heard a squeal and a thud. "Hermione!" he cried. He got out of his seat and rushed towards the fallen girl. "Jeez, what were you doing?" 

She glared at him. "Oh I don't know," she responded sarcastically. "Thought I'd come here, sit on my boyfriend's lap as we spoke to each other, but no. I get hit with a book instead."

"Oh right," He grumbled with a blush. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you,"

"It's fine, really. No harm done" She told him softly. He gulped.

"Well except for the red mark on your forehead." He groaned as a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back into him. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll never throw books again. I was just agitated because I couldn't find the information that I needed." She gave him a pointed glare. "…And because I hadn't seen your beautiful face until now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Again, it's fine. I came up to get you for dinner, actually. Come on"

"Oh sure. Let me just change. You'll be okay?" She nodded and he ran towards the steps. Before he started climbing up to his room, he turned back to her. "You sure?"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay…I'll be right back…"

"Blaise just go!"

"If you get dizzy or your head hurts just call me!"

"Blaise if you don't go up there we're going to be late for dinner!" He stared up at the stairs hesitantly. "Blaise!"

"Okay! Fine! I'm going!" She tapped her foot impatiently when five minutes passed. Finally he came down, wearing jeans and a lacrosse shirt. "Ready?" He asked. Her jaw dropped and her face reddened. She obviously was ready since she was wearing her jean skirt, lacrosse shirt and flip flops.

"Are you-!" She stared at him as his face turned into an adorable pout. "Oh fine. Come on, love. Our friends are waiting for us" She held her hand out but he ignored it and snaked his arm around her waist. She did the same as they walked out and down the corridor.

"Speaking of friends, what did Draco get you for Christmas? I mean, I saw the bracelet, but-"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Blaise" She stuck her nose up in the air, looking away.

"Hermione?" He asked suspiciously. "What'd he give you?"

She grinned at him coyly. "You'll see."

He shrugged as they came across the Great Hall doors. "You first, my dear," He said bowing deeply. She giggled and curtsied before walking in. She waved at him as he walked towards the Slytherin Table. Draco smirked at him. "Hello, Draco."

"Hey. Has Hermione told you what the gift was yet?"

"No," He frowned.

Draco sighed. "Well don't worry. If you shag tonight, you'll see it. She told me it was above her ass" Blaise nodded before freezing.

"What?!" Draco sniggered as Blaise got out of his seat and walked quickly towards the Gryffindor table quickly. Hermione smiled at him, along with her friends.

"Blaise, what's-hey! What are you doing?!" She cried as he pulled her up and bent her over the table.

"Hey! Zabini! Let go of her!"

"Ron, just calm down…what the hell are you doing?!"

"Harry, language!"

"Ginny, not now!"

"I don't think this is the place to do this, Hermione, Blaise. The gofters underneath the plates might get scared. You wouldn't want to scare the poor little creatures away"

"ZABINI! UNHAND HER!" Snape shouted from his seat.

Blaise ignored them all and lifted Hermione's shirt up slightly. His eyes widened at the cursive writing on her back. "_Property of Blaise Apollo Zabini" _he read aloud in shock. She blushed and giggled quietly.

"Do you like it? Draco thought that a tattoo would be perfect to tarnish my good girl reputation" Blaise was still staring at the tattoo. Around the writing was a border of roses.

"Hermione!" They both turned and looked at Severus. "You-you…tattoo…" His face was slowly turning red.

"Oh dear," She muttered before pulling Blaise with her, away from the tables.

"HERMIONE JEAN SNAPE-GRANGER! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

_Epilogue_

Hermione had a smile on her face as she signed the papers that were decked out in front of her. "Miss Granger?" She looked up and smiled at her assistant. "Mr. Zabini is out her, requesting your presence." Hermione nodded. She stood and raced to the mirror, making sure that her hair looked fine and her clothes were straight. Jenny, her assistant, laughed. "Come on, Miss Granger. Out of the time I've worked for you and seen you and Blaise together, I've learned that he doesn't care about your appearance"

Hermione shrugged, smirking at her. "Doesn't mean that I can't please him anyway" Jenny shook her head with a grin before closing the door.

Hermione shook her nerves off before walking out. Blaise pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "Hello, my little birthday girl," He whispered. She shivered at his warm breath before kissing him back.

"And what are you doing here, Mr. Zabini?"

He shrugged. "I thought that after work I could take you out to eat. A birthday dinner, if you will"

Hermione frowned. "What happened to dinner with the family?"

He sighed dramatically. "Don't you want to spend the night all alone with me and my beautiful body?" She hid a smile when Jenny snorted behind the front desk. Blaise shot her a sharp glare before turning back to Hermione. "So? What do you say?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course I'd love to go to dinner with you. I'll see you at seven, okay?" He nodded and gave her one last kiss before leaving.

-----

Blaise jogged down the steps of Hermione's office building. He swung the door open and leaned against it casually, waiting for his friend to come by. He turned his head and watched as Harry ran around the corner, towards him. "Sorry, I'm late," He panted. "Auror business. Did it go well?"

Blaise nodded. "Just fine and you?"

Harry looked up at the windows of the building before quickly passing Blaise a package, wrapped in brown paper. "Good luck, mate," He whispered before disappearing with a pop. Blaise stared down at the package before shoving it into his pocket and apperating away.

He looked around at where he appeared, his heart racing quickly. He walked towards the door and knocked on it softly. It swung open and the man gave him an icy glare. "What did you want need us for, Blaise?" The other man said, nudging Severus lightly.

Blaise bowed his head to each. "Remus, Severus, I needed to talk to you both. May I come in?" Remus stepped aside, allowing him entrance.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Severus muttered in annoyance. "Ask the wolf, but not the person who actually owns the house" Blaise ignored him and walked into the sitting room. He fell onto the couch and waited for the other two to sit.

"Well?" Remus asked. "What's wrong? Why have you asked to speak with us?"

Blaise looked down. "Well- I mean. It's just- Hermione and I are twenty three now and-"

"Get to the point, Zabini and stop stuttering like a school boy" Snape drawled. Blaise took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he was sure that he was ready, he opened them once more and gave them a soft smile.

"You two or like Hermione's fathers." He opened took the paper wrapped parcel out of his pocket and opened it slowly. Their eyes widened as they saw a delicate ring settled into the black pillows of its case. "I came to ask for your consent, that I may ask Hermione to marry me"

_Finis _

**This whole chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters (i know that isn't correct grammer but, eh). Thanks for all the support through my fanfic. **


End file.
